The Days of Rejuvenation
by issm
Summary: Conrart and Yuri, both, are dying to find a chance to profess their undying love to each other but never quite gaining the courage to do so. So, Yozak decides that it's his job to do it for them. Would he be able to do so? And what is this mysterious festival that everyone is excited about but not quite willing to reveal to anybody, especially Yuri? Read and find out. [MA-rated]
1. Prologue

**Title: _The Days of Rejuvenation._**

**Author****:** is_sm.

**Editor: **-No one so far-

**Pairing:** ConYuu/YuuRad.

**Summary:** Conrart as well as Yuri, both are dying to find a chance to profess their undying love to each other but never quite gaining the courage to do so. So, Yozak decides that it's his job to do it for them. Would he be able to do so? And what is this mysterious festival that everyone is excited about but not quite willing to reveal to anybody, especially Yuri? Why is Conrart in so hurry to leave the castle, and how will Yuri confess to him if Conrart doesn't even want to stay in the castle? What will Yuri do? Will he ever find out about the mysterious festival? And Conrart and Yuri, both, make a grave mistake of betrayal. Will Conrart and Yuri ever be able to come together and have their happiness; or will doubt and lack of courage to forgive each other will destroy any chance of their happy scenario occurring? Read and find out all the answers in 'The days of Rejuvenation'.

**Rating: _MA or NC-17_**. Lots and lots of smut.

**Warning: **This story does contain Yaoi (male/male) and bad language. So, Beware. Also, as mentioned above, this is a ConrartxYuri story. Please do not comment saying that you hate this paring. If you hate this paring then please don't read. Thank You.

**Disclaimer I:** I don't own anything other than the storyline/plot and anything/anyone else invented by me that exists in this story but not in the original story of Kyou Kara Maou. Everything/everyone else is owned by Tomo Takabayashi. Though I, so much, want to own Conrad. Alas! My bad luck.

**Disclaimer II: **Facts and past storyline is taken directly from Kyou Kara Maou novels, anime and manga. Please don't sue me for that. If I miss something then please forgive me and overlook that. This is a fan fiction after all, that should explain everything regarding what I own and what not.

**Disclaimer III:** Everything in this story is fiction. Please don't get any ideas from this story to try at home...or at least not until you reach the age of adulthood. I'll not be responsible for any harm should it come to you in that case. Yuri and Conrad and everybody else are of the same age as in anime in this story. In spite of how I portray them and what happens to them in this story, I do not encourage anything illegal, including, under-age relationships/sex or violence. Please don't try that at home. Once again, this is just a fiction...fanfiction.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**[1.]** Hi everybody! As you must have noted, I have written the pairing in two styles above. This is just to clarify that I've assumed, both, Conrad and Yuri to be equal as partners in their relationship, and will be treated as such. Usually, from what I've read so far, I found that it is assumed that the person whose name's written first, for example Conrad in ConYuu, or the taller, muscular partner in the couple acts as the husband or seme in their relationship. However, in my stories (this or any other in future), I'll treat them both as equals i.e., nobody's seme and nobody's uke; or rather both are seme and both are uke. I hope none of you readers will have any problem with that. I just figured that both the characters, being male, might be seme/uke in nature and thus wouldn't want to be assigned a particular title. And I just wanted to explore that particular side since no story I found so far has shed any light on this aspect. So, please don't send comments saying that Conrart should have been strictly seme or Yuri uke, or vice-versa because that's not going to happen. I hate stereotypes and so there won't be any in any of my stories. If you hate it, please don't proceed.

**[2.] **Last night, you can say that I got a bit too kinky or crazy and the result was this story. Although I had wanted it to be a single chapter, but during character and plot development, it got out of control and turned out to be a 39 page, 17,428 worded story. So, I had no choice but to break it into chapters, although, there might be only four. What can I do? I just don't like where the main couple starts jumping each other's bone right from the first line. Sigh! Also, let me warn you this story may use very very very perverted scenarios, characters and very very very bad language, depending on how you define 'perverted' and 'bad'. So, proceed with caution. You've been warned. Also, the characters might be out of character, in which case, you dear readers are requested to point them out to me. I'll try to keep your suggestions in mind while writing the next story.

**[3.]** This is the very first smut story that I am writing and publishing and I don't have any editor. Needless to say, there may be a lot of errors in it. The plot may be boring or might be too slow or too fast, too long or too short (although I doubt in case of short), dialogues may not be flowing smoothly, sex might be awkward or maybe you want to read something else. Kindly point them all out to me, so that I could improve my future stories and keep entertaining you.

**[4.]** **Please note, the story is complete and in my hands as I post this. But I required at least 2 positive reviews per chapter posted, for you to get the next chapter. Now, it's in your hands. How fast do you want an update, hmmm...? You can even get the entire story tonight.**

**Am I evil or am I evil? ;-D ;-***

Now that all is cleared, I know you're bored of my talks and want to proceed but this wait is worth it, I promise you. Trust me...;-* /wink/

Now, without much delay and cutting off my rambling, I present my first ever smut story - The days of Rejuvenation. Kindly** read and review**.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**THE DAYS OF REJUVENATION**

**_PROLOGUE_**

It was a beautiful winter morning in Shin-Makoku. Snow graced every single inch of the exposed surface, making the entire beautiful scenery of the demon land look even more divine. The weather was cold but the streets and markets of the land were crowded with people, engaged in various chores. Nobody actually felt the pinch of the cold despite the snow and warm talks ensued everywhere. In general, the country was serenely peaceful and its citizens happy…all thanks to the young monarch who ascended the throne no more than a few years back.

The monarch in question, on the other hand, was quite unaware of the beautiful serene painting that the nature had painted in his lands for the simple reason that he was visiting his family on earth at the moment. His absence, though quite frequent, always invited gloom especially in the castle where he lived and hearts of his loved ones as well, but everyone understood and respected his need to be with his own family on earth once in a while and hence didn't mind it at all, no matter how much they all wanted to always be near him. Besides, everyone knew that he'd eventually return.

It was with this belief that the entire castle's residents continued on with their chores happily so as to be able to greet the Maoh with everything in perfect condition and ready when he returned. And everyone wanted him to return soon…after all that time was approaching. The prospect was made even more exciting with the fact that Yuri was finally free of his engagement which was mutually called off a few months back. The mere thought brought severe blushes and giggle on the face of some of the maids, namely Sangria, Lasagna, Doria and Eve…popularly dubbed as RGBP (Red, Green, Blue and Pink) maids, who had been thinking nothing else for the past few weeks, even though they might not be able to take part in it themselves being so busy with the preparations. But let's just say they were happy for others. Besides, who knows maybe even they might get lucky this time…SQUEEEEL!

-o.0.o-

Meanwhile in Gwendal's office, the three princely brothers were assembled along with Gunter and Yozak, doing different chores. Or rather, Gwendal was scribbling on a random document and Gunter was reading a book. Others seemed to be killing time with Conrart leaning on a random wall, Wolfram staring out the huge window and Yozak sitting on the long table, looking utterly bored and twirling a random book on this fingertip.

Time seemed to pass endlessly without a single word from any one present in the room. Suddenly, after deciding that he can't bear the silence anymore, Yozak, finally, opened his mouth.

"I can't believe how boring it gets now-a-days. I have absolutely nothing to do." He sighed dramatically.

"Shouldn't you be happier that it's so peaceful now", Conrart asked.

"Don't get me wrong. I love the fact that it's peaceful but honestly don't you guys get bored doing absolutely nothing?" Yozak complained.

"It's you who isn't doing anything. And if it's not too much trouble, some people are trying to work here", Gwendal grumbled. "I can't believe it's always me who have to bear the burden of that boy's absence the most" He mumbled under his breath. Conrart chuckled. However, this proclamation from Gwendal triggered another round of jealous screaming and blaming from his youngest brother. And all his hope of being able to get some work done went down the drain.

"I can't believe that stupid wimp took off without telling me once again. I had wanted to go too and meet Jennifer-san. That GOOD-FOR-NOTHING CHEATER WIMP!" Wolfram screamed.

"For the sake of Shinou…." Gwendal growled. "And Wolfram you aren't even engaged to his majesty now. He's not bound to tell you anything. So shut up and let me do my work."

Wolfram glared at Gwendal with a puckered face and crossed arms for a good five minutes, then without saying anything or even moving from his place, simply dropped down on his chair and crossed his legs. The scene was distinctly comical. Everyone including Yozak, despite his boredom, laughed.

Conrart, on the other hand, couldn't help but chuckle hard under his breath at his big brother's discomfort and the manner this talk was increasing the number of ever present wrinkles on his forehead. He still remember the terrified expression on his face when the six of them, including Anissinna and his mother barged into the room all of a sudden. Thank goodness for Gwendal, the two 'Devils wearing Prada' (or scientist's gadgets in Anissinna's case) didn't stay too long and quickly after informing them, went off to some other country in order to spend the upcoming festival, even taking Greta with them.

For some reason, Anissinna never really like the festival and avoided it every time by running off to other countries under the guise of women empowerment promotion quest. As for Conrart's mother, it brought some sad memories. As a result, the castle was totally devoid of women, except the maids, soldiers and various aids. But even they will be given the time off starting from next week for the celebrations…..in shifts, of course.

That reminded him, Yuri was of age this year. Conrart wondered if he'll be back by the time of the festival. This would be the first time the festival is being held after Yuri arrived in that world. Yuri like festivals. The mere thought made him blush. Thankfully, no one saw it.

This festival was not like any other common festival which usually included dance, events, shows and merrymaking. No, it was very special and had very strict rules of participation. The participants were required to attain a certain age and maryuko level before they're allowed to participate in this festival. As for half-humans and humans, they can participate too but they must attain a certain age as well and willing. The main event of the festival was organized at a highly secret place and only specific people, like royalties, high ranked soldiers and other important personnel, were allowed.

This year Yuri was attaining the right age and he had immense maryuko already, not to mention he was the most important person in all of demon kingdom. Conrart couldn't help but look forward to this year's event. He was especially excited to see if Yuri will, perhaps, participate with him. He, even, had various plans for them both, and the best part was that no one other than him knew was Yuri was coming of age this year so no one could steal him. He'd have Yuri, his most-favourite person and his secret love, all to himself.

However, his Yuri being Yuri had went back to Earth, unknowingly pouring water and destroying all of Conrart's dream castles. Now, without Yuri nearby and him able to think clearly, Conrart wondered whether this was the right thing to happen. He can't even start to think how he'd be able to explain the festival to his naïve Yuri, much less take part in it with him. Thankfully, others didn't know about his thoughts or they would hanged him by his balls and beat him senseless. Even if they didn't do that, he had no plans of sharing Yuri with them. The blush surfaced once again. No one knew and no one must know, he thought. Well…that is…except Yozak, who had, very foxily, managed to get the information out of him by getting him drunk a few days ago.

So lost in his thoughts that Conrart didn't notice Yozak's gaze on him. And based on the Conrart's very red face, Yozak could guess very well what was going through his captain's mind, which gave him an excellent way to tackle his boredom.

Smirking evilly, Yozak spoke," It's a good thing that the days of rejuvenation are approaching soon. It'll be so exciting with no room for boredom. Right Captain?"

Conrart tensed at the remark but recovered quickly and didn't reply. However, the statement rose everyone's interest. And most blushed.

"Talking of which, I wonder if Yuri will be back in time." Wolfram muttered. Gunter was however appalled.

"Whaaaat? How could you say such things? Don't you know his majesty must stay pure for as long as he can? I, the most loyal servant of the Maoh – Gunter, will see to it that his majesty shall be pure as the breath of fresh air and shining as the sun, until the right time arise and he's of age. I look forward to that day" And with this Gunter went into a rambling dramatic queen mode, which in turn fueled Wolfram who kept screaming at him to stay away from Yuri and random other profanities.

Gwendal seemed ready to explode when Yozak remarked," Isn't his majesty going to be of age in the next five days?"

This brought the entire commotion to a staggering halt. "How did you know?" Gwendal asked.

"The captain told me."

Everyone's stares went from an evilly smirking Yozak to a very red-faced and highly tensed Conrart who simply turned and started looking out the window in order to avoid everyone's accusing stares.

Gwendal merely raised an eyebrow in question at Conrart who seemed to shrink with every passing second. While Gunter had gone into a lapse, surrounded by a dark aura, mumbling something about not knowing about the most important event of all times.

"You knew", Wolfram screamed, recovering his normal attitude, after a moment of absolute silence. "And you planned to keep it all to yourself. Didn't you? You TRAITOR! How could you? What were you thinking to doing to him, you pervert? Tell me, I demand as his former Fiancé." He started shaking Conrart like a rag doll.

Yozak seemed to be enjoying everything a bit too much, especially his captain's reaction and discomfort. He also knew why his friend was acting this way. He knew Conrart harbored deep feelings for Yuri and was hoping something good might come out of the coming festival. After all, he was a good and loyal friend who only wanted his friend's happiness.

The festival arrived at a very convenient time. He really loved this festival for his own convenience, which was actually more of a ritual than a festival. The demons needed to replenish their powers once every five years by strengthening their aura or chi which, according to general view, only occurred by the act of selfless taking and giving, which in turn is only involved in the act of making pure love, which translated to Yozak's ears as having lots of sex. Yozak has always doubted the theory but the tradition was ancient and no-one seem to be speaking against it. Besides, why would he have any problem with something that satisfied him so thoroughly? So, he never complained and just enjoyed.

This year, however, he was rejoicing the arrival of festival, not for his own good but for the good of his captain and dear kiddo. He knew that Conrart was hoping for something to happen during this festival. Maybe even practicing how to express his own feelings to the young king. But, unfortunately, he knew his friend a bit too well and that it would be next to impossible for him to actually put the afore-mentioned plans into action. So, who remained to shoulder all the responsibility? Him…that's who.

With that self-musing, the gears in his brain went into an overdrive. Suddenly, Gunter exclaimed out loud, "I can't wait for his majesty to return…Oh my dear dear majesty" and subsequently collapsed into a pool of blood flowing freely from his nose, sending Wolfram into a fit of rage.

Conrart could, finally, take no more and quickly fled from the room.

-o.0.o-

* * *

**AN: I really hoped you like the prologue as much as I did while writing it. Onto the main story in next chapter, which is going to be longer. ;-D**

**Please R & R.**


	2. Race Against Time

**AN: For those who have been wondering, I have used 'Conrart' throughout the story because that's his real name according to anime. I have also used 'Conrad' but only in Yuri's dialogues because that's how he calls him. Apparently, his real name is too difficult to pronounce.**

**Also, a huge 'Thank You' to all the wonderful reviewers. I wanted minimum two and I got three already plus a favouritee and a follower. So as promised, here's the Chapter 2: Race Against Time. You'll see lots of Yozak here. Hope you like it and please R & R.**

**Without any more delay, onto the next chapter...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**THE DAYS OF REJUVENATION**

**_RACE AGAINST TIME_**

It was mere two days before the day of start of the festival that Yuri finally arrived, much to the joy of the others, especially Conrart and Yozak. Conrart, for obvious reasons; and Yozak, because he finally get to play his cards.

The first thing Yozak noted was that Yuri looked immensely refreshed and willing to spend a lot of his time with his captain, either playing catch or jogging or horse riding. It was a good start at least, he thought. Next peculiar thing that he noticed was the unexpected absence of Murata. The Great Sage almost always arrived with the Great Maoh but for some reason, he had skipped coming back this time. What a bummer? Yozak was planning to ask him to help him in his task. Well, he'd have to go on with his plan on his own now. But first he needed to have a talk with Yuri….which….was easily said than done. Yuri was almost never alone. And Conrart was always stick to him like a glue.

'Come on captain! I know you want to jump his bones, but for sake of Shinou, at least give him one minute to breathe alone.' Yozak thought every time he saw the two together and fumed for his lack of chances. Time was running fast. He needed to catch up.

It wasn't until the evening before the opening day of the festival that he got his chance to speak with Yuri alone. The young monarch was sitting under the tree of the castle garden looking somewhat sad. Yozak decided now would be the best time to talk to the man.

"Yo kiddo! What's up? What's with the miserable look?" Yozak asked in his trademark goofy manner.

"Oh! Hi Yozak!" Yuri replied gloomily.

"Come on kiddo. Won't you tell me what's bothering you?" Yozak was glad to find this chance but the miserable sight in front of him was too much to bear. "Don't you consider me your friend?" Yozak gave Yuri a meaningful look that was interpreted by Yuri as 'Spill everything or I'll haunt you forever' warning.

"N-No. No", he quickly replied. "It's not like that. You're a very good friend but it's really nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing to me. Please Yuri tell me maybe I might help. If not me then tell captain. Wait here, I'll go get him."

Hearing this Yuri panicked. "No. No. Don't call him."

"Hmm. So, the problem is with Conrart. Am I right?" Yozak prodded. Seeing no responded from his beloved king he said," Come on kiddo. Tell me. I won't tell anyone. Besides you are so close to Conrart. Would you rather destroy that relationship than talk to me, hmm?"

Looking out of the corner of his eyes, Yuri saw Yozak staring intently at him and not likely to live him alone. With a small sigh, Yuri decided it was best to talk to someone rather than keeping it all inside and risk exploding. Besides Yozak was an excellent spy who knew how to keep his silence and also Conrart's friend, and probably knew him better than anyone else. He actually might be able to help.

Seeing the signs of his victory, Yozak waited silently for a little bit more. After all silence is the biggest weapon to win these kind of wars. After a while, Yuri mumbled something. But it was so feeble that he couldn't hear anything.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want me to hear anything, kiddo", Yozak said.

"I said, 'Do you promise that you wouldn't say anything about this to anyone?'" Yuri spoke a bit loudly.

"Not even Conrart?"

"Especially not Conrart."

Yozak was skeptical but still promised. "So what has been bothering you?" Yozak asked gently.

"I think Conrart is trying to avoid me." Yuri told him miserably.

That surprised Yozak. He was so damn sure that Conrart wanted to get into the kiddo's pants by the end of the festival, if not before.

"What made you say that?" Yozak asked.

"I don't know. Ever since I came back. He's been acting strange."

"How so? Last time I checked, you're getting along pretty well. Didn't you spent the last few days with him playing ball, jogging and riding horses? As a matter of fact, I don't think I saw you spend so much time with anyone else than Conrart." Yozak noted.

The statement made Yuri blush furiously. This felt peculiar to Yozak. He'd only made a guess, but it seems like his dear majesty really didn't spent much time with anyone else than his captain. Hmm…could it be that Yuri was vying for Conrart's attention. The thought made Yozak tingly. He tucked that thought away in his mind to investigate later.

"He seems really uncomfortable around me lately. Whenever I touch him, his entire body tense…" Yuri couldn't continue out of mortification. Everything was coming out wrong. Yuri hung his head in shame, hugging his knees close to his chest and hid his very very red face, much to Yozak's amusement.

"It's alright kiddo. I won't tell anyone." Yozak petted his head lightly. "So, why do you think that Conrart is uncomfortable around you?"

When Yuri realized that Yozak wasn't going to mock him for the choice of his words, he continued replying after a while. "Because he don't want to be with m… I mean doesn't want to spend his time with me." Yuri replied. "Maybe he doesn't like me anymore. I even tried so hard to get him to like me or give some response."

Yozak groaned. That couldn't be farther than the truth. Suddenly something Yuri said flashed across his mind.

"Say Your Majesty…..I wonder why would you 'try so hard' to get someone to like you?"

Yuri gulped when he realized that he'd dug his own grave. He went into a ramble quickly trying to correct his mistake. But Yozak stopped him. Yuri was about to escape when Yozak grabbed him and spoke quickly but clearly. "It's alright your majesty. You don't have to hide anything from me. I promise I won't tell anyone or tease you. Besides, I've known for a while that someday you might want to catch captain's attention." He winked.

Yuri's eyes were wide as saucers. "H-how did…I mean you're wron…I mean when…"

"It's ok. I am not the greatest spy in all of Shin Makuko for nothing." Slowly, Yozak rubbed smooth circles on Yuri's back to calm him down. Once he was sure that Yuri was sufficiently calm and not about to bolt did he release him.

"So? You ready to tell me everything? Right from the start?" Yozak asked.

Slowly, a bit terrified and a bit hopeful, Yuri nodded his head in an affirmative. He couldn't get a better aid than Yozak in this matter of his heart.

-o.0.o-

Yozak was sitting on a branch of the tree under which Yuri had poured his heart out to him. The night had already fallen and Yuri had gone in the castle to attend dinner almost an hour ago. He must now be signing the documents in his office.

His talk with Yuri was quite revealing. Finally he knew that Yuri does want Conrart as a lover. It was not small feat for Yuri to accept that though. And he can't believe that the great sage had beat him to this knowledge and even had trained Yuri a little bit in the art of flirting and trying to seduce. No wonder Conrart had been so edgy lately. But it would have been good if he had gotten the chance to teach his young king the basics of love relationships. Sigh.

'Oh well, I guess I am not good enough yet to be able to defeat the great sage.' Yozak thought.

Another thing that bothered him a lot was the fact that nobody in the entire castle had told Yuri anything about the festival starting the next day. And he knew for a fact that Yuri had spent a lot of time with Gunter, Gwendal, Conrart as well as Wolfram. Well, mostly running away in case of Wolfram. He couldn't understand why the little brat lordling keeps playing the role of a jealous fiancé even though he wasn't engaged to the king anymore. Thank Shinou that he didn't brought up their conversation before, one that took place in Gwendal's office, in front of Yuri. That wouldn't have gone well and the mess created would have been too deep. Not to mention any chance of getting Conrart and Yuri together this year would have gone…poof.

In any case, it was now up to Yozak to tell Yuri about the festival in the least destructive way possible. Maybe he'll go and visit the king in his room before midnight, through the way of the window, of course. But first….

Yozak's attention was suddenly caught by a tall brown-haired soldier who seemed to be walking very quickly towards the main gate of the castle. Jumping down the branch, he very narrowly missed landing on the said captain's head.

"Yo captain! What's the hurry?"

"Nothing that concerns you Yozak. And why are you not on your errands?" Conrart kept moving on but Yozak was not dissuaded. He fell into his captain's steps.

"I exchanged my shift with Cursen. But why don't you tell me where are you going in such a hurry? As far as I know there is no pressing matter of security at present."

"None of your concern, Yozak." Conrart replied gruffly.

"What a rude way to talk to your old buddy? I feel so hurt", Yozak dramatized.

"Stop bothering me Yozak. Go find someone else." Conrart was irritated.

"Oh! I get it now. You're off to do some special preparation for his majesty for tomorrow's festival and I am getting in the way. Isn't it?" Yozak teased. But the statement made Conrart freeze and he turned back to face Yozak so fast that he had to take a step back in shock.

"Don't you dare say something like that again." Conrart was looking like an embodiment of the God of rage. For a moment Yozak thought that maybe he crossed his limits. But then, Conrart's expression slowly changed and his sad expression made Yozak feel guilty.

"Conrart…."Yozak trailed.

"I can't do that to him." Conrart said.

"Huh?"

"Yozak. He's so trusting of me. He looks up to me. I can't betray his trust like this. I can't believe that I've been planning to try and somehow make him get into bed with me all this while. I feel so ashamed of myself." Conrart looked so miserable that it broke Yozak's heart. Pulling up himself a bit more, Conrart said," I am going to the Oakville Castle. I will be spending the duration of the festival there."

"What? Are you crazy? What about Yuri?" Yozak was frantic with the confession. It wasn't that he was against Conrart going to the Oakville Castle. On any other pleasant day he would have joined him himself, but now was not the time. Conrart should be planning to get Yuri for himself, not waste your time and body at a place like Oakville. If anything, Yozak had thought that Conrart and Yuri will go there together someday. Not like this. Conrart seemed as if he had lost….defeated. He couldn't let that happen. Besides, who knew what Yuri's reaction would be if he ever found out about Conrart and Oakville.

Yozak was about to say something to break his resolve, Conrart could see it in his stance, so he quickly cut him off. "I must go. Please don't stop me. I love him very much, I truly do. I want him so much that it hurts. When he is near me, I can't control myself. You didn't see it, didn't hear him speak. When he returned from the Earth yesterday and spent some time with me, he looked at me with such tender, trusting eyes and absolute adoration. I told me that he looks up to me. Yet all I thought while he was away was about Yuri but in context to the festival. I feel so ashamed of my thoughts right now. I can't do that to him, Yozak. I am sorry, but I must go."

"Conrart. Don't say that. You can't do that. That's just not you. You weren't trying to just seduce him. You were trying to confess your feelings towards Yuri and make an honest man of him. Aren't you? Don't think so low of yourself. Don't give up on him. I am sure that if you tell him, he will understand. He will reciprocate."

"No", Conrart shouted in a hard tone, silencing him. Then continued in a calmer manner. "It is not going to happen, Yozak. I have decided. I'll not make any moves on him. Especially not during this festival. It will look like all I want is just his body. I can't do that to him. I've decided that I must stay away from him. I can't be the one to corrupt him. I won't be able to live with that. Instead I must go to Oakville. I don't know what I might do if I stayed here longer than necessary. I must go there, if I am to safely get through the next few months while Yuri's here." With that Conrart began to move away. But Yozak wasn't about to let that happen. Especially not when he already knew Yuri's answer for Conrart's question.

"And you'd be able to live without him?" Yozak snapped in a no nonsense tone. "Would you feel better when someone else will finally make him his own? Maybe for money, title or as you say only for his body? Would you live with that? Tch, and I thought that you were the kind of person who fight for his loved ones or the people most important to him." That being said, Yozak started to move away slowly, leaving Conrart stand there alone in the middle of the courtyard, desperately hoping that he'll call him back and accept his advice on talking to Yuri; and also hoping desperately that he wasn't making a mistake by not telling him about Yuri's confession and feelings. The truth was that Yozak believed that Yuri himself must tell Conrart. It just wouldn't be the same coming out of his mouth.

A good two minutes passed, Yozak had reached a few yards away and Conrart was still standing statue in the middle of the courtyard. Most important of all, Conrart wasn't calling Yozak back. Being extremely optimistic whenever it came to his captain, Yozak reduced his walking speed to dramatically slow. Finally, he felt a slight motion in his dear captain's body and when he turned around, the sight that greeted him wasn't the one he wanted to see.

As if in a slow motion, Conrart slowly shook his head and mouthed 'I am sorry' before turning around and leaving the courtyard and the castle. All Yozak could do was stand there as a statue and blink owlishly, looking like a fool who'd just been tricked.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEE….."

A moment later, a few guards patrolling the nearby area heard a shriek that sounded much like Yozak's female voice.

But in the entire commotion, no one noticed the slight rustling of the tall bushes surrounding the courtyard in which the spy had confronted the brown soldier, nor did anyone saw the quickly retreating slender back of a shadow.

-o.0.o-

Yozak couldn't believe what happened. He can't believe that he couldn't stop his captain. Moreover, he can't believe he lost an argument, even though he used the most advanced level of his break-the-prisoner-make-him-do-your-bidding tactics. The past confirmation still had him reeling. Now there was only one thing to do. Wake up Yuri, tell him about tomorrow's festival…in detail, tell him about the captain's feelings, take him with him, hopefully catch the captain before he reach that place….even if he do reach there, find him and get Yuri to confess to him. Then it'll all be happy-happy and mushy-mushy. If lucky, they all might get to spend the night at Oakville.

With this thought in mind, Yozak moved his feet faster in order to reach the reverent glass door of the Maoh's chamber's balcony and threw them open. But what greeted him there was nothing other than an empty chamber, rumpled bed and thrown off sheets. The Maoh was nowhere to be found.

"What a way to go?" Yozak said to himself with a tired sigh. "Well, at least I get to try my latest gown and heels….maybe I'll try the new makeup as well….and the jewelry." Deep in his own mental battle, Yozak retreated.

Next mission, find Maoh first.

-o.0.o-

Yuri was hiding in the deserted guest house in an isolated area of the castle grounds. It was his favorite hiding place. This was also the same place where those bear-bees had hatched under his and Wolfram's supervision all those years ago.

But right now that is not what was running through his mind. His mind was currently too occupied with the conversation between Conrart and Yozak that he had happened to eavesdrop on. His breath was coming short and in puffs. He had run too fast to reach his sanctuary. He couldn't believe what he had heard. Conrart loved him but he doesn't want to be with him. Yuri could make no sense of it all. Agreed that he didn't understood much of what was said but he did understood that Conrart thinks that Yuri doesn't want him and so he was leaving the castle and going to someplace called Oville Castle. He was leaving him. The mere thought made Yuri hyperventilate. He had to do something. He must stop him. He must tell him how he feel then Conrart will come back to him. With this thought, Yuri made his mind. He will follow Conrart and stop him.

Without wasting any more time, Yuri quickly found his disguise that he'd hidden in the guest house for emergencies and donned it. He, then, left for the stables.

As Yuri reached the stables, he was worried that the guards might stop him. Thankfully, all the guards were somewhere else on patrol and no one could be seen nearby. Using this chance, he quickly entered the stables, only to bump into Dacascos.

"Wha…Your Majesty!" Dacascos said rubbing his bumped head. "Please forgive me, your majesty. But what are you doing here at this time of the nig-?" Yuri was quick to close his mouth with the palm of his hand.

"Be quite and listen to me Dacascos." Yuri released him when he nodded. "I am going out of the castle. It's a matter of life and death. And you'll speak of this to no one. Am I clear?" Yuri gave him his best Maoh attitude which literally made the poor made tremble. Yuri felt bad about it but he had to get out and not let anyone know otherwise they'd stop him.

"B-B-But…your majesty", Dacascos trembled. "I-I c-c-can't let you go alone for the fear of your safety." "And mine as well from Lord Gunter and Lord Gwendal, if they found out", Dacascos mumbled. "Please take someone with you."

The poor man was literally trembling. So, Yuri felt sorry for him and said, "Ok. You'll go with me then."

Dacascos might as well have fainted. "Wwwhhhhaaattt?" Yuri, out of his nervousness and the fear of getting caught, quickly kicked him in the crouch and effectively silenced him, although he later felt bad for the bald soldier. "Be quite." Dacascos could do nothing more than nod his head.

"Now listen quietly. I want you to go out and see how many guards are there at the castle entrance and divert their attention somewhere else so that I can get out. Ok."

"But your majesty", Dacascos trembled. "I can't do that. A few minutes ago Lord Weller went out of the castle and have specifically instructed those guards to stay there and not let anyone other than the top authority go out."

Yuri played his role of the angry Maoh. "Are you saying that I am not the top authority?"

Dacascos visibly trembled. "N-No. T-That's not what…"

"Then go out there do as I say. Get me out of this castle. Please." Yuri commanded. "And hurry."

Dacascos gulped. He had no choice…he was facing the direct command of the Maoh. So, he did as was told. Thankfully, he had a couple of liquor stashed in the stables which he was saving for the festival. But it seems that won't be the case now. He decided that he could use them to accomplish his task. "Of! If any of the Lord found out, they will skin me alive. Please Shinou, don't let anyone know…especially Lord Weller." Dacascos gulped and prayed for the fear of his life.

Dacascos went out and offered the guards at the gate a couple of drink. Having stood there all day, the offer of the drinks highly appealed to them. So, they easily agreed, especially since it was Dacascos' treat. In this manner, somehow, Dacascos was able to divert those guard's attention during which time Yuri slipped out of the castle. He didn't wait for Dacascos for the fear that Conrart might go too far for him to catch. He didn't take any horse either because it would have been difficult to get out with a horse. As a result, he ran through the bushes, trying not to catch anybody's attention and stopped only once he reached the city.

Yuri noticed that the city was unusually quiet and streets were very empty. But not letting it bother him too much, he brought the task at hand to the forefront of his mind. Gathering courage, he rented a horse at the only shop open, and, quickly, went off on his quest.

Only problem was that he had no idea where to go and he happened to realize that a bit too late. So he tried to think very hard about the conversation he had heard, trying to get a clue. He remembered there was a lot of talk about Conrart's feelings and his fears. He also remembered something about sex which made his face turn red. Him having sex with Conrart? The blush intensified. But the idea didn't repelled Yuri. After all he loved Conrart and would do anything for him. If his Conrart wanted to…. Yuri just could control his blush at this point. Thank god that Murata had given him some lessons on the subject (**AN:** not in that sense) back on Earth, otherwise he wouldn't have survived this information now. Anyways, he'll deal with it when the time come.

Bringing his thoughts back to the problem at hand, Yuri prodded his memory a bit more. Finally he remembered. The place was called Odile Castle. Now all he had to do was ask the directions from someone which, by the way, was easier said than done. For every street of the town was almost devoid of any person. It seemed the only shop open was the horse lender who Yuri had left a long way back. Yuri was worrying that he'd have to go back to ask the directions, when he noticed an elderly man dragging a small cart a few yards in front of him. Although Yuri knew better than to talk to strangers, especially at this hour, but he had no choice and the time was slipping. So, he took a chance.

"Excuse me", he said. The old man looked towards his way strangely.

"My. My. What is a young lad like you doing here so late at night?" The old man asked. "Your family would be worried. You should go back. Have you lost your way, hmm?"

Yuri decided to be discreet. "No. It's not like that. I am a traveler. My name is August. I was looking for a place called Odile but, as you say, I seem to have lost my way. Would you know where that might be?"

The old man looked confused at first. "I don't think I heard of any place like that." Yuri was disappointed. "Really? Oh. No problem. I'll just keep on going." Yuri looked at the man one more time who was still deep in his thoughts. "Odile….Odile. Hmm. I am sure I have never heard of such a place. Sorry boy. Maybe you should take rest in an inn and ask someone tomorrow. What do you say? I am an inn-keeper, should I book you a room?"

"No. No." Yuri waved his arms frantically to emphasis his point. "I really need to get there as fast as possible."

"Too bad to hear that. But I am afraid that you won't get any help till morning. Everyone closed early due to the festival tomorrow. Sorry I couldn't be of much help but I need to go and prepare as well. Good luck on your quest." And the man started going away, mumbling to himself. "Hmm. Odile….Young lads now-a-days, always wanting to discover new places…"

Yuri was absolutely devastated and miserable. How was he to find Conrart now? He can't risk going back either. Not after coming so far. But what will he do? He had no other choice.

Yuri was lost in his own dilemma and about to go back when the old man, now a few yards away from him, exclaimed. "Oh! I know." His exclamation attracted Yuri's attention and hope rekindled in his heart.

"You know? What do you know? Please tell me." Yuri quickly reached by his side.

"Oh. I just remembered. There is no place like Odile that I know of. But there is another similar sounding place. Tell me young lad. Are you, by any chance, seeking that place to attend the Rejuvenation festival tomorrow?" The old man inquired.

Yuri wasn't sure how to reply. But then he remembered that most of the conversation between Conrart and Yozak had revolved around some kind of a festival. The realization incensed him. 'What the hell is going on? What is this festival that everyone keeps talking about? And how come I am the one who doesn't know about it? I am the Maoh for heaven's sake. And I love festivals.' In his musings, Yuri didn't noticed that the old man was still waiting for an answer.

"Hmm? So what is it young man?"

Yuri abruptly returned from the lalaland. "Huh? I mean 'yes'. Yes. I was going to attend the festival. Hahaha. Maybe I should have said earlier. Hahaha." Yuri replied rubbing his head.

"I knew it. It is the same every year. Young lads come here to attend the festival for the first time and always get-lost or forget the name. Tch. Tch. Tch." The old man said shaking his head.

"So, you know the place?" Yuri asked eagerly.

The old man just smirked. "Know it? Of course I know it. Used to go there when I was young. But now my fragile body doesn't allow the pleasures of the festival. Oh how I wish I could go too." The old man went into a ramble tirade just like Yuri's, while at the same time giving Yuri such lecherous look that made the double black sweat.

"So? Would you tell me about the place, kind old man?" The reminder brought the elderly out of his reverie. "Hmm? What? Ah! Oh yes. That place. I couldn't identify it earlier because you pronounced it wrong. It's called the Oakville Castle."

"Oh yes. That's it." Yuri jumped with joy. "How could I have forgotten? Thank You so much. Would you tell me how far it is?"

"Well good for you that you haven't strayed too much. It only two hours ride from here. All you have to do is follow that road and turn right at the intersection and follow it along the lake. You'll find it easily." The old man said pointing to a road.

"Thank You so much. I am really grateful. I don't know what I'd have done without you."

"You must hurry if you want to be there before the start of the festival. The festival starts at midnight. You'll make it just in time if you go right now and maintain a fast speed. And perhaps you'd appreciate to stay at my inn later?" The old man continued his rambling. But Yuri wasn't listening. He had already set a quick pace towards the path directed.

"Just wait for me Conrart. I'll be there. I won't let you and I, both, suffer anymore. I love you."

With this proclamation in his heart and mind, Yuri urged to horse to go faster.

-o.0.o-

* * *

**AN****: Hope you liked this chapter. More Yozak moments here. I hope you loved them, although there weren't many. Poor guy must have tasted defeat for the first time in life, I guess. Next chapter '_Unexpected Revelations_'...starring Conrart and Yuri. The name suggests for itself doesn't it? Yes! The smut's coming.**

**Same rule regarding update applies. So, please read and review. That's all you have to pay for all this hard work.**

**See you wonderful people in next chapter. ;D**


	3. Unexpected Revelations

**AN: I really don't understand...I got about 191 views for this story from 119 different visitors so far, but only 5 reviews. I am starting to doubt if people are liking it. SUPPER SAD SIGH 8(**

**Well, from a positive viewpoint, at least the reviews I got were very encouraging and they seemed to like my work. These reviews also fulfilled my update criteria. So, as promised, here's the new chapter. Looks like one of the reviewer is going to get her wish fulfilled. Hope you'll like it as much as I do.**

**WARNING: NC-17 chapter. Major explicit scene ahead (An orgy...XDXD). It is also a highly perverted scenario with some foul language. So if it's not your cup of tea, I suggest you to please refrain from going any further. You've been warned. Otherwise, venture ahead into your darkest fantasies.**

**Hope you like it and please Read & Review.**

**Now, without any more delay, onto the next chapter...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**THE DAYS OF REJUVENATION**

_**UNEXPECTED REVELATIONS**_

Yuri found the place without any trouble. After getting the directions from the old man, reaching there was relatively easy. Although, he reached the place at half an hour past midnight because he wasn't used to sprint a horse continuously for two hours.

If Yuri had thought that the scenery was beautiful, while following the path along the lake to reach this place, then he'd willingly take his words back. That was nothing compared to what he was seeing now.

The Oakville Castle was nothing like anything that he'd ever seen before. It was not actually a castle like blood-pledge castle with a lot of maids and soldiers. It was actually, a ruin of a castle. The large lake that he'd followed to reach here surrounded the entire castle which sat atop an island in the middle of the lake and the place had only one access in the form of a wooden bridge. Only the bridge seemed new and well maintained. The castle itself was completely ruined and uninhabitable. There was no roof over the entire structure and only a few walls remained here and there throughout the island covered by vines and trees. If one didn't look close enough, they'd totally miss the place.

As for Yuri himself, it was only thanks to a few other men also coming to the Oakville that he was able to find it. He didn't directly asked for this place. Instead he heard them talking about this place and decided to follow. Much to his confusion, they all remained rather elusive in their talks. It seemed that they all were talking about something that only they knew about and no-one ever spoke about whatever they were talking about directly. All Yuri was able to gather was that it was also related to the festival. He'd have to ask Conrart once he found him. Nevertheless, thank to those men, he was able to finally find the place. It seemed that a lot of people were coming to the Oakville. But what stuck him as peculiar was that all of them were men and seemed to suddenly disappear as soon as they crossed the bridge leading to the ruins.

Right now, Yuri stood in front of what looked like the entrance to the castle. The entire structure was taken over by the surrounding yet very small forest which only seemed to complete the structure. Large vines grew over the walls. Huge tree canopies provided the roof over the entire structure. Moonlight seeped through the foliage and into the edifice lighting the way ahead.

'What is Conrart doing in a place like this?' Yuri wondered. Gathering courage, he entered the somewhat well-kept structure.

Once inside, Yuri noticed that the place was as abandoned as it looked from the outside. The path inside was well-kept as if someone neatly trimmed the overgrown vines. Torches were placed strategically within the vast complex, such that no light escaped outside while the insides remain well lighted. Cautiously, he moved further inside into what looked like the reception area of the building. The vines grew all the up to the roof and twined together to form a roof of foliage, the starry night peeking inside from the gaps between branches. It was simply beautiful.

Although, the torches were lit and someone must have lit them, but Yuri could find no one.

"What happened? Wasn't there supposed to be some sort of festival going on here?" Yuri asked himself. Slowly, he ventured further inside. Suddenly, he thought he saw something move to his right.

The situation was making Yuri uncomfortable. But still he ventured in that direction to try and find whoever was there.

"H-Hello? Anybody there?" But no answer came. He moved slowly and came to halt in front of a corridor made up of vines. There was a torch at the end of the corridor. Thinking that he might find someone there, Yuri continued on. At the end of the corridor, Yuri found nothing but another burning torch leading to a different direction. In this manner, Yuri kept on following the torches until he reached another wide open area at the far back of the castle. It seemed like a garden running wild with forest plants. An iron gate at the other end led out of the castle and was flanked with two burning torches.

Yuri admitted to himself that maybe he should head back home. But he still hadn't found Conrart and no one was here. He was sure Yozak said that Conrart was coming here. What if he was in trouble and needed help? Besides, looking back Yuri had to admit that inside the structure was giving him creeps. With this excuse and raging curiosity about the mysterious disappearance of men who came here, he went ahead through the gates and entered the forest surrounding the castle.

Torches were lit everywhere in random direction and there was no way that he could follow them in a sequential manner as before. So, he randomly went towards one of the lit torches. What he saw when he reached there, made him freeze on the spot. There were two men making out with each other. And from what he could see one of them had his hand inside the other's top and seemed to be caressing him. Blushing heavily and not wanting to interrupt them, Yuri quickly fled. Unfortunately for him, he ran in the wrong direction and found himself staring into the eyes of four surprised men, two of whom were lying on their backs on a makeshift bed and the other two were lying above them. They were totally naked and Yuri wasn't naive enough not to know what they were doing.

"Hey, sexy", one of them addressed Yuri. "Wanna join?"

"Ahahaha. No. Actually I was just passing by…so…ahahaha", Yuri rubbed his head and made a run.

"Oh! Come on", another shouted after him. "What's the festival without getting laid? Come back."

Yuri was stuck speechless but kept running. 'Whaaaat?' He thought. 'This was part of the festival?' Yuri couldn't believe his ears. After ensuring that he was far away, Yuri finally stopped and slid down against a tree to rest a bit. His mind was running into an over drive. What the hell was happening here? What did that man meant by his remark? That couldn't possibly be the part of the festival, could it? But that old man said the festival started at midnight and it was much later than midnight. And Yozak and Conrart also talked about the festival and this place. Then does that mean that Conrart came here to….? Yuri paled slightly. He really didn't wanted to venture there.

No. No. Shaking his head, Yuri tried to clear his mind. No, Conrart wouldn't come to a place like this. He don't need to. He can get as many men or women as he want back at the castle. This line of thought brought an unexpected pain in his heart. So, he quickly casted it away.

'No. I am thinking all wrong. Actually, I am at a wrong place. That's it', Yuri nodded his head to confirm the make-believe facts with himself. 'I just lost my way and arrived at the wrong place. That old man must have directed me into the wrong direction. Yeah. That's it.' Yuri concluded.

'But what if he wasn't wrong', Yuri thought, a bit uncomfortable. 'What if Conrad actually was here right this very instant, then what? Will Yuri be able to face him…confront him?' Every passing second, combined with his unwanted thoughts, was making Yuri very very uncomfortable.

'I should have thought everything through before rushing for here', Yuri thought, now regretting his decision. He didn't want his relation with Conrart to be so strained like it was bound to be should his fears come true. What should he do?

However, Yuri didn't get much time to straighten his circling thoughts. He was so lost in his internal debate that he almost didn't catch the slight gasp coming from behind the bushes behind him. Another gasp sounded and this one caught Yuri's attention and he turned fearfully towards the source of the noise.

'What was that?' He gulped. Suddenly, a loud groan sounded and Yuri had no doubt in his mind about what was happening there. But even so Yuri wasn't running away. He couldn't. He was frozen with shock. There was no doubt in his mind. He could recognize that sound anywhere.

Gathering courage and desperately praying to be proven wrong, Yuri ventured further. He squeezed himself in the space between the tree against which he was resting and the tall bushes grown behind the tree. Trying to make as less a noise as possible, he slowly parted the bushes and pushed his head forwards trying to see through.

But, it looked like whoever was up there had decided to abandon him at the time of his need. What he saw not only confirmed his suspicious in the worst way possible but it was also something that he hadn't wanted to see.

Right in front of him, not more than a few meters away, he could see, very clearly, a group of men, all completely naked to the boot, surrounding a large flat rock. Beside it a torch was lit to enable everyone present to be able to see clearly in the dark. However, what caught his attention the most was the person lying on the top of the rock, for he was none other than his most-trusted friend and his beloved soldier, Conrart. And he was not only lying on the rock, he was lying there on his back…absolutely naked. No stitch of clothing covered any part of his body. Not only that, both his legs were spread wide open by two other men, whom Yuri identified as the very same men whom he had followed to this place. A third men held both his hands above his head, rendering him in a completely helpless position. Another man was, grunting obscenely and furiously rocking his hips, again and again, slamming his cock hard inside Conrart's ass. There was one more man who was just watching from the side and stroking his own cock.

Yuri was in shock, his eyes as wide as saucers and his breath coming in short puffs. He just couldn't take his eyes off the entire scene. He knew he should leave, that Conrart would be mortified if he ever found out that Yuri had seen him in such a position. And Yuri himself was embarrassed beyond belief. But he couldn't move. Not only moving might alert everyone about his position, which he didn't want, but also because if felt as if his body didn't want to obey his mind's commands. Yuri couldn't help but stare unblinkingly at the scene unfolding right in front of him, his jaw having gone slack from disbelief and mouth dropped wide open. His entire attention was focused at Conrart's face which, though a bit far, was clearly visible to him and seemed to look even more beautiful in the dim light of the torch.

The expression on Conrart's face, his loud screams of pleasure and moans spilling from his mouth were like a rare found treasure and sweetest music in existence for Yuri and wouldn't let him leave. He was glued in his position, transfixed by the beautiful face that his secret crush was making in the throes of his passion. Yuri knew that he should feel disgusted, but for some unknown reason he wasn't. He couldn't even bring himself to be disgusted with what he was seeing. For the first time in his life, Yuri started questioning his sexuality.

Yuri was uncomfortable, no doubt. But his comfort was the least of his concern at that moment. Looking at Conrart's face, his expressions and hearing his sounds, Yuri became absolutely sure that the act was mutually assented and that Conrart was driving absolute pleasure from it. He looked happy and his happiness was the most important thing in the entire world for Yuri….even than his own life. Hence, somewhere between self-doubt, clashing ideologies and mental battles, Yuri decided that he doesn't really mind. He would accept Conrart no matter how scarred or dark secrets the man kept hidden in him, and he will accept this side of him too. It doesn't matter at all. After all, it was still his best friend, his secret love, his god-father, his protector...his Conrad and he knew that there, definitely, must be some explanation for all this.

Suddenly, Yuri's entire body relaxed. He was extremely surprised with his own decision. A few years ago, he could never have thought this way, but now things have changed…he have changed.

He couldn't possibly leave now, he knew. Therefore, swallowing his shame and embarrassment, Yuri stayed and watched the entire action, loosing himself in the music flowing from his secret love's mouth and the myriad of beautiful paintings of ever changing varied expressions painted on his protector's face. He only wished that it was him driving such beautiful reactions out his, usually very proper, beloved soldier. Well, if nothing else he can, at least, learn how to make love to a man. No, not any man….his Conrart.

Conrart's face was red with pleasure. Even he couldn't believe the sounds that were spilling from his lips. His cock was standing erect, jutting straight upwards from his hipbone. Weeping precum heavily. He groaned spectacularly loud when the man fucking him made an especially good move. He knew he shouldn't have been here but he loved Yuri so much and it was becoming so hard to be able to control himself. He had to relieve himself…he needed this if he was to survive in front of his love once again without raping him. He promised himself that it would be just this one night of pleasure and that would have to be enough. With this thought, he let all his rational senses fade away and let himself be overtaken by pleasure. Tonight he will live for pleasure, pleasure and Yuri alone.

"Ahh, Yuri!" With that he came hard and fast all over his stomach.

Yuri watched Conrart come. He also heard the shout of his name. The knowledge both excited and saddened him. Saddened him finding that anyone else can bring such a reaction in his Conrart, and it excited him to know that even in this situation, Conrart was thinking of him.

Watching this, Yuri swore that he will make Conrart his own at all costs. He really won't let this decision of Conrart stand against his better judgment, after all it wasn't as if Conrart was a virgin. He was more than a 100 years old and he probably had many many more encounters similar to this even before he was born. This was to be expected. Conrart loved Yuri and that's all that matters. With this thought in mind, Yuri decided that he'd let Conrart have his pleasure and be happy for him.

The first man having his way with Conrart hadn't come yet and was still going on at a breakneck speed. The action was so intense that it was almost becoming too hard for Yuri to keep looking…almost.

Conrart was hard once again. One of the men holding his thighs in position had started licking his toes, while the other was licking, sucking and biting his nipples without care. The pleasure that Conrart was feeling from such a small act was unbelievable and he couldn't help screaming like a wanton whore.

Suddenly, he felt something soft grazing his lips. He looked up to see the sixth man had approached him and was offering him his cock. Conrart didn't kept him waiting and immediately started sucking on the offered cock as if it was candy bar. After a few minutes, the man fucking him increased his speed even more and altered his rhythm and direction. The new direction enabled his cock to hit Conrart's prostate every single time.

Conrart couldn't help but scream in pleasure, though that scream was muffled by the cock stuffed in his mouth which was literally raping his mouth now. He don't know who but someone started sucking his cock. He couldn't take anymore and came hard once again. At the same time the cock in his mouth as well as in his ass exploded and he felt warm liquid flow down his throat and fill his ass simultaneously.

The man pulled his cock out of his mouth. The one fucking him, came up to him and kissed him passionately. Conrart just lay on the rock immersed in pleasure and panting. Later, he watched the two men leaving. Now only the four of them were left in the clearing and Conrart's body was tingling with pleasure and wanting more.

Yuri had watched the two men have his way with his beloved. He couldn't help but die with jealously. He wanted to touch that silky tawny skin too. But he knew he must wait.

The scene in front of him was starting to change. Conrart got up from the stone bed and his place was taken by another, who lay on his back. Conrart got up on the rock again and placing both his legs on either side of his hips, impaled himself on his hard jutting cock beneath him.

Yuri couldn't believe what he was seeing. He could never have imagined his Conrart to be a receiver.

After a few minutes of riding the man as if he was a horse sprinting at full speed, Conrart was pushed on his back while still impaled on the man's cock. The second man lifted his legs and placed them over his shoulders and started entering him at the same time.

Yuri couldn't bear anymore and opening the zip of his pant released his straining cock and started pumping slowly.

A hoarse scream of pain escaped Conrart's mouth and Yuri worried for his soldier, but he knew he couldn't go and help him. The third man kissed Conrart hard, thereby, effectively silenced him. Slowly but steadily, the second man pushed his cock up Conrart's ass until he was fully sheathed. He stroked Conrart to get his cock back to hard and hopefully diverting his attention from pain as well.

Slowly, the pain subsided and immense pleasure flowed. When Conrart moaned in pleasure and made a slight movement, the two cocks buried in his ass started to move slowly at first but faster later, both hitting his prostate alternately. Seeing this, Yuri relaxed knowing his love wasn't in any pain anymore.

Meanwhile, the third one stopped kissing Conrart and pushed the head of his cock past his lips. Slowly, he started to fuck his mouth and pinch and twist his nipples with both hands. Conrart was lost in unimaginable pleasure and made the most wanton groans throughout the deed until the man in his mouth released with an explosion. Conrart was forced to swallow some while rest escaped his mouth, staining his cheeks and dripping down on his shoulders. But he didn't care.

After a minute, overdriven with pleasure, Conrart released a loud moan, which sounded like the music of heaven to Yuri's ears, and came hard and fast for the nth time all over his chest and face. The immense pleasure received from cumming made Conrart squeeze his hips tightly. The walls of his ass squeezed the two cocks buried there hard. Not able to bear so much pleasure, both the men, with loud grunts and moans, came with an explosion in his ass.

Conrart couldn't hold so much cum in him so a lot of it started to seep out of his ass down his thighs and dripping on the thighs of the man below him. Slowly, the man above him removed himself. More cum flowed out of Conrart's ass. When Conrart stood up a little while later, it felt as if the entire dam was broken and cum in large amounts started flowing down his legs. If he were a women, he was sure he would get pregnant by now. Thankfully, that wasn't the case.

Watching all the action and hearing such sweet sounds of pleasure emitting from Conrad's mouth, Yuri couldn't hold on any more and came so hard that he almost revealed his position. But thankfully he controlled himself. The pleasure he felt was like never before. He couldn't even imagine how Conrart might have felt after all that action. One thing was sure, his soldier definitely wasn't going to ride back home. Coming down from the post-orgasmic high, Yuri looked forward once again. Conrart was still there means he can't leave his hiding place. So, he sat there quietly like a good king and watched and waited for his chance.

Two men were gathering their clothes, while the one who had been fucking Conrart's mouth was licking all the cum that was seeping from Conrart's ass. Conrart's voice was completely hoarse now and his entire body was covered in cum now and Yuri couldn't even imagine how many more men he had had taken tonight. The thought made a bolt of jealousy flash throughout his body. He wanted to make Conrart his own and what he saw just now did nothing but strengthen that resolve and urge exponentially.

Meanwhile, the man licking the cum from Conrart's legs was slowly reaching up and up until he reached his ass. He cleaned the cum that seeped out of Conrart by licking his hips and outer rim of the anus. When the outer rim was properly cleaned, he inserted his tongue inside and thoroughly drank everything inside. Conrart was shaking with pleasure and his cock got hard once again.

Without wasting time, he moved the other man in position and rammed his cock in his ass. The man cried out in pain and struggled. But Conrart's strength was superior. After a while, he stopped struggling and Conrart started moving. Pleasure surged within both the tangled bodies. After having already cum so much that night, Conrart was especially sensitive and knew that he wouldn't last long. The man beneath him wasn't any novice and gave him greatest pleasure by pushing his hips back with equal fervor at the right time and squeezing his ass with the right pressure. As predicted, Conrart was close and started impaling the man with his cock hard and fast. His thrusts reached a lightning speed before his rhythm faltered. After a few thrusts, he pushed all the way in and held still. The man beneath him felt hot liquid rush through his insides and consequently fell to his own mind-numbing orgasm.

Both men panting hard from all the action, with Conrart lying over the other man…still buried deep inside him, were just experiencing the post-orgasmic high when suddenly the entire area rang out with a scream of pleasure and the name of Conrart.

Paling suddenly, Conrart's head move in the direction of the source of the scream as if in slow motion. All his fears were instantly confirmed when his eyes met with another set of golden brown eyes hidden in the bushes; eyes that, in spite of disguise that he himself prepared, he could recognize anywhere. In a moment of revelation, he knew that those eyes had seen everything that had occurred in that place.

All of a sudden, Conrart's pleasure abandoned him, only to be replaced by stark terror as he watched that very familiar slender back retreat rather hastily.

"Yuri… No…"

* * *

**AN****: So, what do you all think? Did I do justice to your expectations? Be sure to tell me. Also, I am open to NC-17 ideas that you might want me to develop in my future chapters or stories. Please drop a word if you like.**

**I am sure you wouldn't have imagined Conrad in this light. And to be honest I am a bit scared. I know many people might find this disgusting and wouldn't wish to see Conrad like this. I apologise to such readers. For others, I hope you liked the chapter as much as I did writing it. Please let me know what do you think. Was it too overboard? Did you like it?**

**Next chapter '_New Beginnings_'...starring our darlings, Conrart and Yuri.**

**Same rule regarding update applies...minimum 2 positive reviews for the next chapter. So, please read and review. That's all you have to pay for all this hard work.**

**See you wonderful people in next chapter. XD**


	4. New Beginnings

**AN****: Wow! So many reviews. I am glad to, finally, know that people are liking this story. I guess, it's all thanks to Conrart in the previous chapter...hmmm? XD I am so happy.**

**To those who didn't like Conrart being with others, I am very sorry. But please note that this story was written with every intentions of getting it down and dirty with everyone. However, don't worry he and Yuri will definitely get together in this chapter. I hope you like it. And thanks to everyone for the reviews. They really made my day. XDXD**

**WARNING: NC-17 chapter. Major explicit scene ahead. So if it's not your cup of tea, I suggest you to please refrain from going any further. You've been warned. Otherwise, venture ahead into your darkest fantasies.**

**Hope you like it and please Read & Review.**

**Now, without any more delay, onto the next chapter...'New Beginnings'.**

**ENJOY!**

-o.0.o-

* * *

**THE DAYS OF REJUVENATION**

**_NEW BEGINNINGS_**

Yuri couldn't stay there. Not after being caught red-handed like that. He couldn't believe that Conrart actually caught him and knew now what a dirty voyeur he had been. He wasn't able to control the scream of pleasure that escaped him when he had come earlier, and now everything was destroyed. Conrart would forever hate him. And Yuri couldn't bear that.

Tears were flowing freely from his eyes as he ran randomly through the forest. He just couldn't face Conrart again. He ran as long as his legs carried him and stopped only when he reached the shore of the lake with no more ground to run upon. Reaching the dead-end, he just fell down to his knees and broke down.

-o.0.o-

Conrart was in a daze. He couldn't understand how these turn of events had taken place. Still buried in his partner's ass but completely limp now, he was frozen to the spot, not being able to do anything other than stare unbelievingly in the direction in which the Maoh had run off to. Getting a hold of his senses, and with the sense of security of his charge at the forefront of his mind, he quickly detangled himself from the man beneath him and, grabbing a random towel, he tied it securely around his waist before running in the direction in which the teenager had gone, without giving a thought to the slight pain in his ass. All the while he was cursing himself and not paying any heed to the other man's calls.

After a good ten minutes of searching, he finally found his charge on the shore of the lake. Watching him cry, broke his heart and he fell into the deepest depths of his own self-hatred and shame. He felt so low and cheap. He wanted to do something but didn't know what. How could he explain anything regarding his deeds to the tender hearted king? Not able to bear any more, tears started flowing from his own eyes.

Slowly, he started backing up. He had let down his majesty once again. He had broken his trust once again. He had betrayed him once again and now he knew, having caught him red-handed. He is cause of his pain. He had no right to stay near him anymore. He'll leave. He'll leave for good now. He can't face his majesty ever again now, not with his shame forever glued on his forehead.

With these thoughts in mind. Conrart turned to go, but a dry stick snapped under his feet causing the young king to look in his direction. Noticing this, Conrart froze at his spot. He wanted to run but the intensity in those eyes, the pain in those eyes wouldn't let him. So, he waited for his king's judgment. Even if he was to be executed after being shamed publically, it will be a punishment well-deserved. Hanging his head low, he waited for the other to say something.

-o.0.o-

Yuri's heart felt as if it will explode with terror. His tears had just stopped when he heard the snapping of a twig from his right. Looking up, he found Conrart standing there, clad only in a skimpy towel wrapped around his middle, his entire body glistening under the moonlight due to cum and sweat. Dark love bites were marring his entire body, clearly visible on the tawny colored skin. But that was not what held Yuri in place. No. It was the miserable expression on his knight's face that froze him in his spot.

Conrart's head was hanging in shame, waiting for a judgment that wasn't going to come. After all, Yuri didn't believed him to be guilty of anything. If anything, he himself was worthy of punishment for intruding in Conrart's private life. Nevertheless, looking at Conrart's misery, one thing was clear that he didn't want Conrart to sport that expression. He didn't want him to feel that way. And he must do something to wipe off that sad expression. No, he will do anything to wipe off that expression. If anything was sure, it was this that Yuri was no coward and he loved his Conrart more than anything else. Hence with a determined, steady steps, Yuri approached Conrart who seemed more and more scared with his every step.

Stopping a few feet from Conrart, Yuri called out to him. Conrart hung his head in shame. Yuri couldn't help but reach out to him, but his hand slipped as soon as he laid his hand on Conrart's shoulder. Conrart was mortified and repulsed. He couldn't take it anymore and turned back in a hurry to leave. But Yuri was quicker and quickly hugged him from behind, cutting of his escape. Almost immediately, Yuri's senses were bombarded with the smell of Conrart's sweat, mixed with the smell of other men's cum, but he still held on. Conrart's entire body tensed at Yuri's reaction but Yuri held on even tightly even though his hands were slipping again and again. He didn't wanted Conrart to go. Slowly, he turned Conrart to face him.

Not wanting to give Conrart any chance of escape, Yuri immediately begged for forgiveness and relayed the entire episode of him eaves-dropping at Conrart's and Yozak's conversation and the conclusion he drew from it and also how he decided to follow him and reached here. He also begged for forgiveness for sitting there and watching Conrart instead of respective his privacy and retreating. Yuri poured his heart out and knowing he might never get another chance to so, he declared his undying love for Conrart as well.

"I am so sorry, Conrart. I had hoped to tell you this at a better time and place and in a better situation, but I think I might not get another chance if I let you leave without telling this. Hence, please listen to me. Conrad, I love you. I love you so much. Have been in love with you for a while. That's the reason I came here seeking you so that I can tell you what I truly feel. I know you might not believe me right now, especially after how I acted but I hope that you'll give me another chance to prove myself a better person and accept my request to become my man. What do you say? Please Conrart tell me you believe me."

Hearing his explanation, Conrart understood everything and his body relaxed a little. Yuri doesn't hate him. He loved him. But it also hurt too much to know for certain that Yuri had indeed watched everything almost right from the start. Conrart couldn't help but feel torn between feeling cheap from his deeds and feeling elated from Yuri's confession. He didn't know what to do, what to say? Yuri was giving him everything he had ever wanted, but he had destroyed everything with his own hands and the evidence was right there on his entire body. He was dirty. He couldn't really accept this precious gift from Yuri.

"Yuri, I…."

Sensing what was about to come, Yuri quickly silenced him by kissing him squarely on the lips. Yuri couldn't believe the pleasure he was receiving from such a simple act. He stroked Conrart's lower lip with his tongue and was immediately granted access into his soldier's mouth. This proved clearly whether Conrart wanted him or not.

Both stayed lip-locked like that for a few minutes during which Yuri mapped Conrart's mouth with his tongue like a hungry man, and only let go eventually due to the lack of air.

"Please Conrart. Don't reject me. All that happened on this island is nothing. It doesn't matter. All that matter is that I love you and you love me. Few years down the line, we will be laughing remembering this incident. So, please don't let your decision be affected by this incident. Say no, only if you truly don't want to be with me. Or no, don't say no at all. Please Conrart. For our sakes, please, say yes."

Yuri was absolutely honest and his love was shining through his eyes with such an intensity that even Conrart could see it. Seeing this, his own heart swelled with love and he truly loved Yuri, so he accepted Yuri's proposal. Needless, to say next few hours passed in confessing to each other, clearing all the misunderstandings and vowing undying love to each other forever.

-o.0.o-

It took a long time for every misunderstanding to be cleared between the pair. When Yuri was sure that Conrart wouldn't bolt, wouldn't leave him, he decide that he couldn't take it anymore. And he must act. After all, he'd been waiting for so long. But the mere thought of the act made him embarrassed and skittish. Watching was one thing (he had watched many porn movies on earth after all), but doing it himself… The newfound sense made Yuri extremely nervous. What if Conrart didn't want it? No. No. That's not it. Didn't they both confessed to each other just a little while ago? Besides, Yuri knew that Conrart hadn't forgiven himself, and so, he will never approach Yuri on his own. If that was the case, Yuri will just have to force him to forgive himself, he decided. And he knew how. The thought gave him strength and despite his nervousness, Yuri made up his mind and decided to act and see what happens.

Yuri had been watching Conrart, clad only in a skimpy towel all night. And he couldn't help the spark of lust that it ignited in him by just watching the naked taught body of his best friend, god-father and soon-to-be-lover bathed in just moonlight. Those strong sinuous muscles filling in all the right places and that long length that traced an outline inside the towel between his legs. Yuri couldn't help but remember what he had seen in that clearing. He wanted Conrart to do that to him as well. But it looked like Conrart really loved being at the receiving end, so maybe he might… Yuri couldn't complete his thought and blushed heavily, panting. It was too much. Yuri decide that he officially can't wait anymore. So he made the first move.

After their talks had finished, both Conrart and Yuri had stayed at the shore and laid alongside each other quietly. Currently, they were both gazing at the stars with no trace of sleep in either pair of eyes. But perhaps, internally both were thinking the same thing, if the sexual tension evident by the unusual silence was anything to go by. It appeared both wanted the other to say something….do something.

Yuri turned his head from his position and gazed at the man lying beside him, whose eyes were closed. For a very long moment, Yuri stared at Conrad, trying to take in that masculine beauty all at once and burning the image into his mind. After a few moments, controlling his nerves and gathering courage, he slowly raised his hand and for the first time in his life touched the beautiful tawny skin of his lover's face with an intent to seduce.

Almost immediately, the deep pools of mocha colored eyes opened up and focused their full intensity at the poor boy, who looked as if he'd bolt any second. Preventing any such thing from happening, Conrart slowly but firmly held Yuri's hand against is cheek and leaned into it, giving Yuri all the courage and assurance that he needed all at once.

Seeing that Conrart didn't mind, Yuri started intimately learning the body of his soon-to-be-lover-in-all-senses. He slowly traced his eyebrows, paying special attention to the long thin scar resting there. Leaning down, he kissed and licked the scar lightly but with passion, which made Conrart's breath catch. Next he proceeded to map Conrart's nose, his cheeks and lips with his fingers, trying to learn the exact texture of each.

The love bits from earlier, marring Conrart's entire body, did not go unnoticed from Yuri and a spark of jealousness kindled itself deep inside him, even though he admitted that Conrart looked immensely sexy with those on display. He wanted those marks to be the result of his efforts and hard-work. With a renewed vigor and determination, Yuri started licking and sucking hard all over Conrart's skin, try to lick the previous marks clean and replace them with his own. His lips and tongue followed where his fingers were pinching, leaving butterfly kisses and dark purplish love bites everywhere, the undeniable proof of his conquered territory. It was the pure passion and slow worship of Conrart's body, something he seemed to be enjoying it a lot.

Conrart was looking at Yuri with intense desire, dying to do the same to him, but never quite interrupting his actions. He let his young love learn his body intimately. The knowledge was clearly there…in both men's eyes. Both had proposed love to each other, both had caught each other in outrageously embarrassing situation and both knew what they wanted from each other. So, even though Conrart was a little surprised at Yuri's boldness, he let Yuri do whatever he was doing and just enjoyed and participated in the act.

After a moment of learning Conrart's face, Yuri moved on to his chest and started tracing the edge of his muscles and scars alike. Conrart's body was still thrumming from the night's exercises and hence was very sensitive. His body had started to respond almost instantly to Yuri's caresses. Even without touching, his nipples had hardened like hard unyielding pebbles which Yuri had a great time playing with. He pinched one then another, but wasn't able to hold them for too long due to the lack of friction. It was then that Conrart remembered that he hadn't bathed after his previous similar encounter and that his body was still positively filled with strangers' cum. He stopped Yuri's advances.

"Wait! Yuri. I haven't bathed yet. Let me go and have a bath first…wash off the dirty evidences from earlier." He said thoroughly embarrassed. But Yuri was having none of it. And quite frankly was very surprised at his own new found boldness himself.

"No. I want you just as you are. Besides even if something was dirty before, after touching your body, it is no less than holy to me now. I'll accept you just as you are."

And with that, Yuri unhesitantly took Conrart's cum coated, swollen nipples in his mouth and started sharply sucking and biting on them alternately. He relished ever moment of it, even the salty-sourish taste (although he didn't like it and almost gagged at the first try) that was currently spread over every inch of his lover's skin.

Conrart was immediately filled with intense pleasure and his breath started coming in short puffs. His happiness at hearing Yuri's words was unmeasurable. Yuri wanted him just as he was. He needn't change himself. This proclamation wasn't something that he took lightly. He knew what was it costing Yuri to adapt and change himself to this situation and yet, he was doing it solely for Conrart. His pleasure, due to this knowledge, knew no bounds and it had nothing to do with physical pleasure. If Yuri loved him for who he was, then who is he to complain. Instantly, Conrart's mind was cleared of all self-doubt and any other doubts he might be having. Finally content, he allowed himself to participate freely in this love making with Yuri.

Wrapping his arms around Yuri's shoulders, he brought his head up from his chest to his mouth and kissed him with all the passion he had. Yuri felt as if he had gone to heaven.

Releasing the kiss, Yuri got up and quickly removed his top and undershirt. He, then, removed his pants as well. Standing before Conrart in only his underwear, he was a sight to be seen. The training had built his muscles and his recent growth had given him a look of a fully developed grown man, but with the charms of a child. Unbearable lust sparked throughout Conrart's entire body. Not wasting any more chance, he pulled Yuri back on him and kissed him thoroughly.

Moving a bit sideways, he rolled and ended up on Yuri. He kissed his mouth hard, then licked and nipped at his ear shell as well. Yuri squealed when he inserted in tongue into his ear. Trailing his tongue downwards into the hollow of his neck, Conrart tickled him and teased his lover for a moment. Yuri's reaction was always encouraging and always wanting more. Conrart felt powerful with Yuri like this…totally under his influence.

Next, Conrart decided to attack his collar bones. He nipped, licked and bit them for a while, until a bluish-purple mark appeared there marking Conrart's property. He continued to bit a bit more until he was completely satisfied that the mark has become permanent (figuratively speaking, of course).

Yuri couldn't help but moan and groan in absolute pleasure that he was receiving from what Conrart was doing to him. But even so, he desperately wanted more and didn't hesitate to let his lover know. Trailing his tongue further downwards, Conrart licked Yuri's chest and the outline of his developing muscles. When Yuri thought that he couldn't take it anymore, Conrart retreated completely. Lack of any touch forced Yuri to open his eyes to investigate why the pleasure has stopped. But what he saw made him forget breathing. Conrart was standing in front of him and pinching his own nipples one at time. Conrart knew Yuri was watching him a put on a show for him. When he decided that the young boy has seen enough, Conrart slowly trailed his finger down his chest and abs, down his treasure trail which was disappearing into the thin towel that he was wearing since the few hours before. Yuri swallowed his saliva with difficulty, his adam-apple bobbing up and down, eyes wide as saucers and fixed to that strong and sure tawny hand that was slowly approaching the edge of the towel.

Conrart was following Yuri's sight and was loving the reaction he was gaining from his lover. Yuri's vision narrowed at Conrart's hand just as he suddenly pulled the knot of the towel free and let it fall to the ground, Yuri's eyes following it's descend to the ground as if in slow motion. He looked back up, to find Conrart standing there in all of his naked glory, smirking evilly at Yuri. Yuri couldn't help his eyes being drawn to that long hard length of his lover jutting straight from his lover's hips, pointed directly at him.

At such a close proximity, Yuri couldn't help but notice that Conrart's cock looked a lot thicker and longer than what he thought it was when he first saw it in the forest before. Suddenly, Yuri became nervous, but at the same time couldn't think of anything else but getting that hot rod under his possession. Understanding Yuri's thoughts, Conrart sauntered slowly towards his love. As soon as he was within the touching distance, Yuri's hand shot up and grabbed that twitching hot rod, pulling his soldier closer and making him hiss. Nothing had ever felt so good.

Yuri pulled in a sharp breath. "Conrad….You're so big", Yuri commented, almost fearfully.

"Hmmmm. Yes Yuri", Conrart gloated in a seductive, husky whisper. "Do you like it? You're going to be playing with it a lot from now on. It's going to be a tight fit. Won't you agree, with my cock so big and your hole so small and snug? It's totally untouched ever before, right Yuri?" It felt to Yuri as if he'd never known Conrart. This Conrart was devil personified. Yuri gulped visibly.

"C-Conrad. You're so bad." Yuri was mortified, his face completely red from all the excessive blood.

"Don't worry, my Yuri", Conrart said. "It would hurt you. It will never hurt you. It's made for you, after all." And pulling Yuri's head to him, Conrart kissed him passionately on the lips. "And you must never feel embarrassed in front of me. I forbid you from now on and you will do as I say. Won't you, Yuri? You'll keep me happy, right?" Yuri, transfixed with this new Conrart, could do nothing but nod slightly in affirmation.

Pleased with Yuri's response, Conrart decided that it was time to end both their torment. So, pulling himself free from Yuri's grasp (who was quite unwilling to do so), he slowly returned to his previously incomplete job and kissed Yuri's chest like no tomorrow. Slowly, Conrart moved on to his nipples. He sucked and licked his nipples, like a hungry cat who found a lot of cream, but very slowly teasing and torturing his love and reducing him into a wantonly moaning, groaning and begging mass.

"Please. Please Conrad. I can't take it anymore. Please mor…ah! Oh god! Yes. More. Conrad. Conrad", Yuri panted. But Conrad paid him no heed. He had been wanting this for so so long. He was going to thoroughly enjoy it.

Conrart very slowly licked, then bit and again licked, first the left and then, the right nipple alternatively, making them both hard like a mountain peak. When he was thoroughly satisfied with his work, he pinched Yuri's nipples in both hands and twisted them sharply.

"Awww. Conraaaad", Yuri screamed in pleasure.

Yuri was going blind with pleasure. But Conrart didn't stop and steadily continued onto his pleasurable journey. Tracing the outline of his Yuri's bellybutton with his tongue, Conrad dived in suddenly and made Yuri go crazy, who seemed to have lost his voice other than to scream.

Grunts, moans and groans of pleasure escaped Yuri's mouth continuously. He just couldn't help it. He had never imagined that he could receive so much pleasure from anyone, let alone a man. He knew that he will never ever receive any pleasure greater than this. It was simply impossible. But he was instantly proven wrong when Conrart, finally having pity on his poor lover, divested his body of its only clothing and fling Yuri's underwear off to a side, before swallowing his cock whole to the hilt. Yuri screamed so loud that a few birds sleeping nearby few off sensing danger.

"Aaaaaaaah. Ohhhhhh god! Conrart. Don't stop. Please." Yuri was panting heavily. Conrart smirked. He had no intentions of stopping. Putting all his skills to test, Conrart sucked Yuri like a vaccum-cleaner that he had seen at Yuri's house. Using his palm, he held and pumped Yuri's shaft, while his mouth made the continuous pumping action on his cock head. It wasn't long before Yuri couldn't take anymore and fell of the edge. He came hard and fast, but Conrart was ready. He swallowed every drop that Yuri fed him. He sucked the very last drop out of Yuri's body before he let the red and highly sensitive flesh of his young lover drop free from his mouth and onto his stomach.

Kissing his way up the double black's body, Conrart reached his mouth and kissed him with passion. It was only the lack of response that made Conrart notice that the poor boy had fainted. Looking at his cute, pleasure flushed face, Conrart couldn't help but chuckle and kissed him once again, before lying beside the king.

"Oh! My beloved Yuri."

-o.0.o-

Yuri slowly returned to the world of the living. He couldn't help but feel tingly all over. He felt very satisfied and strangely happy. Slowly, his muddled brain picked up pace and he started remembering everything. A fond smile, slowly, morphed onto his face. He wanted to find Conrart as soon as he can and repeat their entire actions all over again. He was still feeling all those pleasurable sensations, which seemed to be growing more and more with every passing second, along with a little pain….that felt as if it was coming from his backside. He was confused.

Suddenly, Yuri's eyes flew open and his unconscious daze vanished completely. He tried to get up only to find that he couldn't because something large was stuffed into his ass. Suddenly, the large amount of pain, which was previously blocked due to his unconsciousness, came pouring down to the forefront of his memory. He whimpered in pain and quickly tried to dislodge whatever was stuffed in his backside with his hand.

The thing that met his grip was something fleshy and rod-like and very hot. Yuri also noticed that it was also attached to something equally fleshy which felt like a taut body, and that he had been lying on that body. Yuri turned his neck slightly to see what was going on, only to meet the familiar dark pools of chocolate. Suddenly, lips descended onto his own and a tongue invaded his mouth.

"I am so sorry, Yuri. Please bear with me. It'll soon get better. I promise." Conrart's voice was low and husky in his ear. It was only then, Yuri realized completely that his ass was stuffed with Conrart's cock to the hilt, who was trying very hard not to move but failing miserably.

"Itaiii. Itaii. Itaii. Conrad get it out. It hurts so much." Yuri's eyes brimmed with tears.

"I am so sorry Yuri, but I can't" Conrart panted, short of breath. "Not now. I am sorry. Please try to relax yourself for me." His entire body was trembling with a desire to thrust.

Although Yuri was in pain but it was, somehow, strangely reflected in Conrart's voice. Yuri was touched. He remembered initiating sex with Conrart but wasn't able to remember the end. Slowly, the blocked pieces of his memories started revealing themselves and he remembered that he had had a mind-numbing orgasm and then everything had suddenly blackened out. He realized with a start that he must have fainted in the middle of the act. He had completely forgotten Conrart. He, himself, has received so much pleasure but Conrart was left unsatisfied. He must have been needy. Yuri felt so embarrassed for forgetting Conrart, but Conrart guessing his thoughts came to his rescue as usual once again.

"It's ok, Yuri. Don't think too much about anything. Just try and relax yourself. Oh…kami! You're so beautiful." Conrart's voice was husky. Yuri couldn't help but blush at the unexpected praise.

Conrart, on the other hand, was sexually frustrated. He wanted to just lose all senses and pump hard into his lover's body, but he was trying his best not to hurt Yuri more than that was necessary and was cooing dear encouragements into his ears. Yuri was very touched with Conrart's efforts, and tried to relax himself for Conrart's sake.

Slowly, the pain started subsiding as soon as Yuri relaxed his body a little bit. In a little while, it just felt a bit weird to Yuri, having something stuffed in that part of his body which even Yuri couldn't touch without blushing. And the slight discomfort was bearable, so Yuri didn't really mind it too much. If anything, he was a bit elated at, finally, having his Conrad with him in such an intimate manner. The mere thought brought another dose of red all over his body.

Another minute passed and Yuri desperately wanted something to happen. Since, he was completely relaxed now… resting fully against Conrart's strong body, and it wasn't hurting him too much anymore, he decided to tell Conrart.

"C-Conrad, I t-think…I mean will you…" Yuri blushed heavily and stammered in his request. It felt as if all the boldness he'd possessed earlier had swept away in the after-math of his orgasm earlier and he was back to his naïve skittish self.

Yuri's voice caught Conrart's attention and his stammering, skittish form made him fall in love with him all over again. He chuckled at Yuri's attempt, but the resulting delightful blush marring his young lover's body made him groan low in Yuri's ear. Yuri's blush intensified.

By now completely hard again, Yuri desperately wanted something to happen so, hoping to get the message across, he tried to turn back and tell Conrart. Except the movement resulted in a delicious friction between both their bodies, and both groaned low in their throats. Yuri thought he died and went to heaven. He could have never imagined that something could feel so good. No he completely understood why the adults are always obsessed with the idea of sex and quickly included himself in that list of sex-hungry people. There was no way he was ever missing up on this in his life again, especially not with Conrart.

Conrart, on the other hand, couldn't wait any longer. He wasn't even moving and yet he was going crazy from such a tight fit and warmth of Yuri flowing into him from where they were connected. And to top that, as if to tease him even more when he was trying not to rush his young love, Yuri turned to him and moved his ass slightly. Conrart might as well have died from happiness. The feeling from Yuri's movement was something beyond his wildest imagination; something that he desperately wanted and had waited for so long already. He couldn't wait anymore. And judging from Yuri's expression, he seemed ready. So, deciding not to waste any more time torturing both of them, Conrart moved a bit sideways, taking Yuri with him, so that both of them were lying on their sides with Conrart facing Yuri's back. Gripping Yuri's thigh firmly, Conrart raised it upwards allowing him greater access to his heaven, before he whispered low in Yuri's ear, "I promise I will make you feel very good, Your Maaaajesty."

Before Yuri could retaliate to Conrart's teasing, Conrart started slow and steady, but deep thrusts into his body, earning a loud groan from him. If Yuri was able to think, he might have been extremely embarrassed at its volume but as it turned out to be, he was completely lost in passion and was doing nothing less than beg Conrart for more….harder and faster.

Conrart was pleased to hear Yuri beg him. It meant he was completely lost in his passion and enjoying very moment of it, just as Conrart had planned.

"Oh god, Conrad. I can't take anymore. Please…stop." Conrart made a particularly good move by rolling his hips. "Awww. No. No. Don't stop. Please…..more….faaaster ….harder. Please more." Yuri cried.

Conrart was more than happy to oblige, so he changed his aim and started thrusting harder and faster. All of a sudden, Yuri screamed like a woman giving birth and Conrart knew that he found his sweet-spot. Conrart adjusted his rhythm so that every thrust hit Yuri's prostate directly. For Yuri, the sensation was an overdose of pleasure and he was completely helpless against it. He was Conrart's prisoner, his one leg and arms held tightly by his love. Conrart was going to give him and he could do nothing but take it…not that he complained. However, that doesn't mean that he had to be quiet through the sweet torture. Abandoning all his inhibitions and senses, Yuri screamed, groaned, moaned and grunted loud; calling Conrart's name over and over again like a mantra. Yuri was in Conrart's complete control and watching him lost in pleasure like this made Conrart smile and his lover's screams….sweeter than the sweetest melodies, encouraged him to draw more and more similar sounds from his mouth.

However, Conrart, himself, was at his edge and knew that he won't last long. So, to make the most out of the opportunity, he stopped his thrusts for a moment, earning a disapproving whine from Yuri and repositioned them.

Laying Yuri on his stomach and raising his hips a bit, Conrart lay onto his back and started licking his neck, leaving a saliva trail here and there. He stimulated all the pleasure spots he had discovered there earlier, and busied both hands in pinching, pulling and tweaking both of Yuri's hardened nipples.

Doing an excellent job, when he noticed that Yuri was in a daze, Conrart entered him all of a sudden once again, and without waiting for his nerves to recover, started fucking him like a madman. He noticed Yuri stroking his cock in rhythm with his thrusts, while supporting himself with other. Yuri screamed like a whore, but Conrart paid him no heed. He was very close.

Taking his hands off of Yuri, he raised himself and grabbed Yuri's hips tightly, all this while never faltering in his rhythm. Once in the right position, he started fucking Yuri…no made love to Yuri… for all he was worth and drew as much pleasure he could draw from the act for himself. The sound of skin slapping against skin reverberated throughout the silent night combined with loud screams of Yuri and deep grunts from Conrart.

Yuri exploded without warning and spewed long ropes after ropes of thick cum. The muscles in his hips contracted from the over stimulation and narrowed his passageway significantly, squeezing tight Conrart's cock in the process. The excessive warmth of Yuri, the sight of him cumming all over the ground and the extra friction, all conspired against him and Conrart fell hard, a willing prey to their conspiracies. With a surge like he had never known in his life before, Conrart bred his Yuri and emptied his nuts, spilling his seeds deep inside of him.

Both lay panting under the light of the moon, hearing the music of the cricket and completely exposed to the forest and any eyes that happen to be passing by. But none cared. All they cared about was each other and the absolute satisfaction both were feeling right now. Both were positively glowing and happy.

Conrart saw the amount of cum Yuri had spilled and was impressed with the quantity. Not only that, they had been going at it for quite some time, and not only had Yuri held through it all (which wasn't easy…especially for a virgin), but he had also participated with him with equal fervor and vigor. He had, throughout the act, given Conrart's pleasure top priority, always responding by pushing his hips back for every thrust from Conrart, or kissing him with such passion. Conrart hadn't taken such minor displays of love lightly. He was also very impressed with his young lover's stamina as well as virility and knew he could never get a better partner.

Looking at the sleeping form of his young lover, he couldn't help but feel exceedingly lucky. He had absolutely given up any shred of hope that Yuri could ever be his. But here he was. He couldn't believe his luck. He'd have to be thankful to Shinou and do his bidding for the rest of his life for allowing him this happiness.

Watching at the pleasure-flushed, peaceful face of his naked partner, Conrart couldn't help but break out into a fond smile.

"What did I ever did to deserve you, my Yuri?" Conrart whispered, lightly kissing his forehead.

Conrart noticed that it was early morning already and the sun will rise in a few hours. He have to return his king, his best-friend and most importantly his lover safely back to his castle tomorrow. With this thought in mind, Conrart laid down beside Yuri, embracing him in the protection of his arms, and decided to get some rest with him. They had a lot to do a lot the next day.

The slight shift brought Yuri out of his sleep for a little while. Seeing Conrart taking care of him like that filled his heart with love.

"I am so sorry, Yuri. I didn't mean to wake you up." Conrart apologized.

"It's alright. I feel good. Thank You, Conrad…my love."

Conrart's face broke into a handsome, proud smile. "No need to thank me, my Yuri. I will always be there for you. I love you. Besides, it was for mutual benefit." Conrart said, winking slyly.

The implication caused Yuri's face to be covered in deep red hue. But then, he remember something and asked worriedly, "C-Conrad. Was I…I mean….Was it...?"

Conrart quickly silences him with a deep kiss and replied, "You were perfect, my Yuri. I found you were way more than what I ever expected and I am so glad I found that. You thoroughly satisfied me. I've never had a better partner….never will." Conrart finished, kissing Yuri's forehead.

Yuri couldn't help but blushed once again at the unexpected comments and praise. He had been worried that he might not be good-enough for him. But Conrart's reassurances erased all his doubts and filled his heart with the knowledge that Conrart loved him, he needn't be worried anymore. The analysis satisfied him and allowed him to, finally, except that their future will be together from now onwards. The knowledge made him giddy.

Finally content, he returned back to sleep, but not before mischievously whispering to Conrart, "It's my turn next time. Be prepared, Conrad." This lead Conrart to break into a fit of laughter.

"Hahahaha…..No problem, my Yuri. I don't have to prepare myself for you. After all I love sex. I don't have any strict preferences. You can have me anytime...and anywhere." Conrart replied back with his own hint of tease, making Yuri blush furiously.

"And I mean it…..anywhere. Maybe with some spectators next ti…." Conrart teased further.

"Conraaaaaaad!" Yuri was a mass of glowing red now.

Chuckling, Conrart kissed Yuri's forehead once again.

Remembering one more pressing matter, Yuri asked, "Nee…Conrad. What is this festival that everyone keeps talking about? No one told me. I love festivals. I had wanted to participate in it too, you know." Yuri gave him a miserable look.

Watching this, Conrart laughed out loud. "Festival? Oh my Yuri. But you just did."

Seeing Yuri's confused look, Conrart proceeded to explain all about the festival which made Yuri's face just glow redder and redder until he was red as a tomato.

"Whaaat? Y-You mean you….everyone….t-they have s-sex….."

Conrart couldn't help himself, the sight was just too adorable. "Yes Yuri. The festival is all about replenishing the maryuko in demons. And yes, everyone have sex during these days to achieve that. Although, in my opinion, it is just a ruse to have wild sex, a tradition created by Maoh, the fourth...I think." Conrart whispered the last line as if a great secret.

"Oh?" Yuri was baffled.

"Yes", Conrart continued. "But the tradition is ancient and frankly speaking, no one ever complains." Conrart looked meaningfully at Yuri, winking. Yuri couldn't help but hide his face in embarrassment. Conrart just laughed.

"Of course, one must attain a certain age to participate", Conrart continued as if nothing had happened. "There are no barriers, jealousy or shame. Both married as well as singles are allowed to take part even if they're not engaging with their own partner in the love making. Everyone is deemed equal on these days, though that particular rule was implemented only from this year onwards. All thanks to your rule."

"So, you mean what was happening back in the forest earlier", Yuri was embarrassed as he brought that subject up, "was a part of the festival and absolutely normal?"

Conrart smiled, "Yes Yuri, during these days, it is absolutely normal. It was absolutely fine. And know what….even you watching me from that hiding was also absolutely fine. Many people does that you know…"

"Aaaaaah! Conrad….youuuu…..please stop that." Yuri felt the need to dig a grave or find a large rock to hide with embarrassment. Conrart laughed at Yuri's expense, who had started tackling him, but Conrart was stronger and he used that fact to his advantage in order to subside his lover. The act felt more erotic than it should have been, all thanks to their cloth-less skins.

Seeing Yuri's look, he knew more questions were coming.

"Conrad…."

"No Yuri. No more questions. I'll gladly answer all your questions tomorrow. But for now…"

With that Conrart kissed Yuri passionately once again, even though he knew Yuri desperately wanted answers. But he was very tired to provide them right now.

"Now go to sleep, my Yuri. We, both, are very tired. We have a long day tomorrow and lots to do." Conrart winked teasingly.

Yuri understood the tease but didn't retaliate, after all he was indeed very tired and needed his sleep if was to have any chance at making his earlier words said to Conrart come true anytime soon.

"I like it when you call me yours", Yuri whispered, making Conrart smile.

"But I am yours too, my Yuri." Conrart declared.

Wrapped in each other's arms and gazing into each other eyes, they found uncontainable love for each other reflected there, before finally slipping into a deep sleep.

Untroubled from any worldly worries, they slept peacefully together on the shore, under the starry sky, in the open arms of nature on this deserted place, where they, finally, truly found each other.

It really looked like they only belonged to each other.

-o.0.o-

* * *

**AN: Sooo...we finally reached this far. Wasn't that good? Honestly speaking, when I started writing this story, I intend to write it as a single chapter fic, which was supposed to end here with the above events of this chapter. However, as I progressed, the chapter got longer and longer and I had to break it all up. Now, I am deeply drawn into this story and the reviewers seem to like it. So, I have decided to continue this story even further than this chapter...provided I get sufficient reviews affirming my idea.**

**There will be a lot more smuttiness and yes there will be orgies like in the previous chapter (maybe even including every major character of kyou kara maou...I am not sure about that yet.) I hope you don't mind. You can all tell me what you want to read in the future chapter(s) or suggest further plot through your reviews. I will try and incorporated them all into this story. Let's work together and see where this spectacular journey take us. Your help will be much appreciated. Thank You!**

**If you wish for me to continue, I will start writing more as soon as I get your replies. However, in that case, you'll have to wait longer for the updates. It will be lot slower in future than the update rate now... Or maybe not. Who knows? After all, I wrote this entire story up to this chapter in one single night. LOL. XDXD.**

**Anyways for now, let your thoughts flow and tell me how you liked this chapter.**

**Same rule regarding update applies...minimum 2 positive reviews plus the above criteria for the next chapter. So, please read and review. After all that will decide if this story continues to live on.**

**See you wonderful people, hopefully, in the next chapter. But for now...Bye. Hope you enjoyed the journey so far. XDXD**


	5. Startling Decisions

**AN****: Ok! On public demand and my own wish as well, I've decided to continue with the story. Thank you for all your support in the journey so far.**

**So, here is the next chapter. Please note that I've not checked and rechecked this chapter so there may be grammatical mistakes. If you find something too confusing or broken flow in the narration, kindly let me know.**

**Hope you like it as much as I did writing it. And please Read & Review.**

**Now, without any more delay, onto the next chapter...'Startling Decisions'.**

**ENJOY!**

-o.0.o-

* * *

**THE DAYS OF REJUVENATION**

**_STARTLING DECISIONS_**

Yuri blinked rapidly due to the bright light assaulting his eyes, before slowly opening them completely. The sun has risen high above his head, shining with an intensity that was almost unbearable. In Yuri's opinion, the day was hotter than usual today, the heat almost unbearable. He was drenched in sweat, smelling bad and seemed to have gotten sunburned too. His skin felt very tender.

Trying to get up and start his day, Yuri found that he couldn't actually do so. His limbs were stuck and his body felt heavy. It took a moment for his poor, sleep-hazed mind to realize that he was buried under something…or rather someone.

Conrart was sprawled all over Yuri, with his arms holding him protectively within their circular confines and one of his muscular thighs trapping his legs. Sometime in his sleep, he had unconsciously turned onto his side, thereby effectively burying as well as almost suffocating Yuri beneath his large muscular torso. In their current position, only Yuri's head was visible peeking over Conrart's shoulder as they lay on the sun shined sands of the beach.

Now completely awake, Yuri found that this position was starting to feel uncomfortable. The bright shine of the light being reflected from the sands of the beach were assaulting his eyes directly, making it very difficult for him to be able to open them. Also, not only was Conrart's body heavy and thus squeezing his lungs a bit too much to breathe properly, but the sand was very hot too. To further his problems, Yuri realized with a start that something hard and fleshy was insistently poking his left thigh, and it happened to be Conrart's cock…hard and proud in its state of morning erection. Of course, that reminded him of their activities the night before (which brought a bright red hue to Yuri's face) and the fact that they both were lying in the hot sand completely naked. The realization intensified Yuri's senses and suddenly, he started feeling the burn of the hot sand on his back even more intensely.

"Itai…itai…itai…iati…" Yuri cried out.

Suddenly his life's mission became to get out from under Conrart and off of the sand…and if possible take Conrart with him. However, the universe seemed to be conspiring against him for his relentless squirming under Conrart for the past few minutes yielded him no result other than getting Conrart's eager morning wood even harder and the tightening of his beloved hold over his body. To try and push Conrart off of him too was an exercise fruitless.

"Mo, Conrad…I never thought you'd be like this in bed. I have to admit that you're even worse off than Wolfram in trying to kill me in my sleep", Yuri mumbled. "And it's so hot too. My back burns."

Conrart's only reply was to nuzzle slightly into Yuri's neck and letting out a low groan when his sensitive cock head rubbed a bit against Yuri's skin. Yuri couldn't help but chuckle.

"How can you sleep like that in such a condition, hmm?" Yuri cooed in his lover's ear. "Just like a baby with no care in the world." The thought brought a very peaceful smile to bloom across Yuri's face. He couldn't help but remember all that had happened in the short span of past 24 hours. Conrart was truly his. It was not a dream like he had always had on so many nights before, only to disappear when he awoke. Their love vows exchanged to each other still ringing in Yuri's ears…as well as their cries of pleasure. He blushed at the thought. Right now, he wished nothing more than to keep his Conrad always happy and safe from the entire world, wrapped only in his arms…but only after getting off of this wretched hot sand. Yuri couldn't believe that he was finally having a perfect romantic moment only to be ruined by this worldly discomfort. 'Sheessh'.

Although he couldn't see his lover's face directly, he knew it was very peaceful and content at the moment and Yuri loathed to wake him up. But well, desperate times calls for desperate measures.

Yuri was just about to do something drastic to wake Conrart up, like biting his ear off, when he suddenly felt some strange tingly feeling in his right toes. Craning his neck above Conrart's shoulder to see what was happening, he saw a large unknown creature, looking a bit like beach crab with the head of a spider and an eel-like tail and octopus like tentacles, nibbling on his toes. As a matter of fact, there were a few more around surrounding their bodies trying to do who-knows-what. There was only one thing left for him to do.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Conrart's eyes snapped open the moment Yuri's scream left his mouth and he quickly stood straight up, one hand trying to free his sword from its scabbard, both of which weren't there, and eyes frantically scanning for danger. The scene, if looked from the sidelines, was absolutely hilarious with Conrad, the perfect brave soldier, standing naked in the protection of an equally cloth less monarch, with his very hard morning wood jutting straight out of his hips, an invisible sword in his hands and a black eye starting to show over one of his eyes, which he received when a royal elbow had connected with his vulnerable sleeping face during Yuri's frantic battle to get away from the vile dangerous creature.

Finding nothing out of order, Conrart got confused and turned around to find Yuri lying a few steps behind him. One of his eyebrows raised slowly in question. Yuri looked absolutely sheepish. Relaxing his pose, Conrart sauntered to reach his beloved monarch, who was currently lying on the ground, stunned. Looking at his lover's vulnerable position, with his arm dangling beside him and his legs lying lifelessly wide open as if in invitation, Conrad couldn't help but feel a spark of lust and possession come to life within his body and his hard eager erection started to throb. Reaching his destination, he helped getting Yuri up.

"What happened Yuri? Are you alright? Why did you scream?"

"T-there was something there. It was trying to bite my toe. Oh! Conrad. I am so sorry. I hadn't wanted to wake you like this. But… Oh my god! You're hurt. Let me see…" Yuri went into a rambling tirade making Conrad chuckle. He ran circles on his back and tried to calm him down.

"It's okay Yuri. First calm down. Take slow breaths." When Yuri had sufficiently calmed down, he asked the cause of his distress.

"I-I…Well. I was lying there with you and I felt something on my feet. When I saw it was some strange creature trying to bite my toes. Look it's still there." Yuri pointed. But when Conrart saw the cause of his distress, he couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Oh Yuri! Those are the creature of this lake. They're called Hinkipuffs and are only found in this lake. You needn't worry about them. They are vegetarians and very likable. Many people keep them as pets see…." With this, Conrad picked one of them, which seems to be nuzzling Conrart's hand, and brought it up to Yuri for his inspection. When Yuri saw this, he felt absolutely ridiculous. He had made a fool out of him in front of the only person he had wanted to be strong for. He was so mortified with his pathetic behavior that he wanted to find a rock to climb under it and die.

Yuri seemed to curl up into himself and Conrart was getting worried. But he also knew what was troubling the youth. Releasing the Hinkipuff back on the beach floor, he placed a warm palm onto his forehead and with the other hand, raised his lover eyes to meet his.

"Yuri. These are not dangerous. But I am so glad you warned me. There could have been something dangerous in which case, the safety of his majesty would have been jeopardized. I am so proud that our king have become so thoughtful and cautious." Conrart said in a grave tone, ending with a tease and a genuine smile.

Yuri knew something was wrong with the explanation, but just hearing Conrart say that he was proud him make him feel really special and calm. But he suddenly noticed a very visible black-eye on his lover's face and a new-found grief overwhelmed him knowing that his hands did that to him. He traced the outline marring Conrart's eye gently.

"Conrad, I-…."

"Shuuush" Conrart halted his string of apologies. "Don't say anything. It's alright." With that he kissed his Yuri passionately. Yuri responded ardently, placing all of his apologies in that kiss while Conrart responded back with an equal fervor accepting as well as soothing his lover's worries. They stayed lipped-locked like that for a few minutes before breaking apart.

"By the way good morning, Conrad."

"Actually…it's almost late noon", Conrart replied. "But good morning to you too…my Yuri."

Placing one more kiss on Yuri's mouth, Conrart stepped back. "So, what do you want to do today, Yuu-ri? Should we continue where we left of yesterday?" Conrart teased him. Yuri couldn't help but look at his hard member and gulped before replied, "Well….aren't you hopeful?" With that Yuri started to go away as a show. Conrart was teasing him a lot and he decided to repay the favor. But Conrart was quicker and grabbed him from behind.

"But I don't need to be hopeful, my Yuu-ri. I can do whatever I want, wherever I want with you, you said so yourself too. Did you forget? Should I remind you?" Conrart whispered in his ear huskily.

"Conraaaaaaad! Stop that." Yuri's face was red as a tomato.

"No", Conrad simply replied and started rubbing his cheek with Yuri's, while his hands pinched his nipples. He was, simultaneously, moving his hips so that his hard member pre-cum oozing member was rubbing across Yuri's ass.

"N-No. N-Not yet", Yuri screamed, escaping Conrart's prison of arms. "I want to bath first a-and I-I am hungry first. And it's hot here." With that he ran in the opposite direction. Conrart just smiled evilly. "You can't escape me, my Yuri. I have big plans for you." With that he followed the trail left behind by his eternal love.

-o.0.o-

Yuri was standing in the jungle, lost in his thoughts, not knowing where to go. He didn't know what happened to him when Conrart had made move on him back at the beach. It's not as if that was the first time. But for some reason, he had felt very nervous suddenly. Last time when Conrart had mounted him, he had been unconscious. But this time, he wouldn't be and this knowledge somewhat terrified him. What if he felt too much pain to actually do it? No. Ok. He knew he was being unreasonable. It wouldn't be that bad. It had hurt last time too, but he loved Conrart and had loved whatever he had done to him. And it wasn't as if he didn't want to do it again. If anything he wanted it more than ever…maybe a change of roles would be good too. Then why did he run? Maybe he wanted a little time alone? Yeah that's right. He wanted more time so that he can sort his thoughts.

This explanation seemed best to Yuri, but even so, he couldn't help but feel ashamed that he ran away like that. What would Conrad think of him now? He wanted him so much. He didn't want Conrad to feel otherwise. But the truth was that this new side of Conrart was somewhat terrifying him. But shouldn't he love all sides of Conrart if he truly loved him? But he do love him…very much so and had declared that much pretty clearly last night, and it was true too. So what was wrong with him? He needed time to get used to this Conrart. Yes….that's right. But still, what he did was not right. Conrart might get the wrong idea. He didn't want that. So, what should he do to make it up now? Wait….he know what he can do. Next time Conrart decides to be amorous, he will happily participate without any complain or fuss. After all, it's as much for him as it is for Conrart.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice someone come behind him until the other person grabbed and hugged him from behind and started kissing his ear.

"Where were you trying to run off to, hmm?"

"Oh Conrad! You scared me." Yuri relaxed against the strong chest.

"Were you trying to run away from me? Look if I said or did something to upset you…" Conrad was apologetic. He hadn't wanted to drive his Yuri away.

"No. No. That's not it", Yuri countered him quickly and turned within his arms to kiss him on the lips. "I love you Conrad. Never doubt that, OK." Conrart was wearing a kicked puppy look but nodded in affirmative.

"It's just that…", Yuri continued. "I am not used to seeing this side of you. I just need some time to get used to it that all." Yuri tried to sooth his lover's worries. "Don't worry I'll never reject you from now on. I am promise."

"Yuri! You don't have to agree to anything that you don't…"

"But I do Conrad. I want you as much as you want me. Maybe even more. But I just need some time to get used to the idea of being your lover. So please, I beg you don't feel doubtful of my intentions towards you. Whatever I said last night was true. Whatever I felt was also true." Yuri finished with absolute adoration and confidence, which eased Conrart's own worries as well. He had started to wonder if he had crossed his limits. He was glad to know that Yuri didn't think so.

"So you want me to start behaving like my old self, Yuri?" Conrart asked seriously.

"No. I want you to behave just as you truly are with me. If the old self is your true self that behave like that. And if this new Conrad is the real one then stay like this with me. All I want is to have all my beloved Conrad for me...every side of him. I return I just ask you to give me some time to learn all of your personalities that were hidden so far and not be offended if I do something uncharacteristically. I just want some time. I know that I keep asking and asking…"

Conrart silenced his rambling by kissing him hard. "It's ok Yuri. I understand. You can have all the time you need." He hugged him tightly, cradling Yuri's head against his chest. He was immensely pleased to know that Yuri doesn't regret anything they did here since last night. He intended to cherish that thought.

"Conrad! Just so you know, I really enjoyed and loved this lusty Conrad that I have met and spent all this time on this island so far." Yuri said in a whisper. Conrart smirked at the statement. He didn't knew that he was lusty. Well…maybe for Yuri. But that didn't count. Every man is lusty for the person he loves.

"In that case, I'll just have to keep up." Conrart replied. By now, Yuri had realized that there was no place for shame, embarrassment or secrets between them, so he just kissed him above his heart and hugged him tight. That was all the answer Conrart needed to know.

"So", Conrart asked, changing his demeanor back to the previous teasing one. "Where did you wanted to go that made you sprint so fast?"

"I wanted to go wash", Yuri replied without a wavier in his voice. "But in the middle of my run, I realized that I don't know where to go and t-that I had left my cloths behind." A tint of red hue marred his face unconsciously as he trailed in the end of his sentence.

Conrart smirked. "You know walking around naked during the days of the festival on this island means that you are giving explicit permission to everybody to have sex with you and that you cannot refuse if anybody decided to make a move on you. And although it might not look like it but there are a lot of people here on this island."

Conrart loved teasing Yuri, but that was a fact. Even so, Yuri's resulting blush was worth dying for.

Yuri was stunned and slightly excited but he composed himself. "Really? Shouldn't I wear something then? Wait…is that why you've been running around naked?"

Yuri couldn't believe it but the statement stuck a chord deep within him. And blame it on his teenager hormones who recently discovered the joys of sex or that vision of Conrart being taken by so many men tormenting him, but Yuri became extremely excited hearing this. If what Conrart said was true then maybe he might be able to…

Conrart chuckled. "Well…that's the point of coming here on this island, as you saw last night as well. But I running naked had nothing to do with those intentions. I was just so worried about your reaction that I just followed you and forgot all my clothes back in that clearing. As for your clothes, I have them here. Would you like to wear them?" Conrart asked waiting for an answer.

Yuri tried to sound normal. "Hmm…maybe I ought to go cloth less as well…so that you could have me whenever you wanted. Not that you need any reason or permission."

Conrart smirked evilly and said in a sing-song tone, "Why don't you just admit that you want to participate in the festival in a more thorough manner?"

Yuri blushed and ducked his head before admitting. "Y-Yeah. T-That too."

Conrart laughed so loud that Yuri felt like digging his own grave. "Well, in that case we won't be needing those cloths anymore." That said, Conrart threw the bunch of clothes in his possession over to the side.

"What are you doing?" Yuri screeched. "I still need those to go back to the blood pledge castle." And he ran off to retrieve them while Conrart just smirked evilly. Everything was going according to his plan. Who knew he could be such a good plotter? Or maybe evil plotter?

'I guess I ought to be laughing manically like those villains in the movies I saw on Earth now…' Conrart debated mentally but decided against it. It was not his style.

-o.0.o-

* * *

**AN: Ok! I swear this story has a mind of its own. It keep on stunning me how everything turns out to be even when I had something else in my mind. What the hell? Anyways, ****I thought this chapter was a bit of a tease.** What do you think? **Let your thoughts flow and tell me how you liked this chapter.**

**Same rule regarding update applies...minimum 2 positive reviews for the next chapter. So, please Read and Review.**

**See you wonderful people, in the next chapter. XDXD**


	6. Amazing Discoveries

**AN****: OK****, here is the next chapter. Please note that I've not checked and rechecked this chapter so there may be grammatical mistakes. If you find something too confusing or broken flow in the narration, kindly let me know. Also, I know Yuri is a bit out of character, but I am playing with the belief that situations changes every person...sometimes drastically. I really hope I did him justice. Please let me know.**

******WARNING: NC-17 chapter. Major explicit scene ahead. So if it's not your cup of tea, I suggest you to please refrain from going any further. You've been warned. Otherwise, venture ahead into your darkest fantasies.**

**Hope you like it as much as I did writing it. And please Read & Review.**

**Now, without any more delay, onto the next chapter...'Amazing Discoveries'.**

**ENJOY!**

-o.0.o-

* * *

**THE DAYS OF REJUVENATION**

**_AMAZING DISCOVERIES_**

"Yuu-chan! Mama loves you so much but mama won't tolerate an unclean Yuu-chan. Cleanliness is the most important habit for all. It keeps everyone healthy and strong and ready to tackle anything that comes your way. So never underestimate the power of a clean body and mind. Wash daily and don't forget to change your underwear."

Jennifer's words keep resounding in Yuri's mind over and over again, no matter how hard he tried to tune them out. He knew he looked like hell and felt a bit worse for wear. He couldn't even imagine what his mother's reaction would be should she see him right. On the second thought, he rather his mother never catches him in this condition. All things aside, the embarrassment wouldn't be worth living for.

After their little chit-chat, Yuri and Conrart had embarked on the journey to find Conrart's clothes which had resulted in them stumbling across a hidden pond instead. Finally, not being able to tolerate anymore, Yuri had decided that it was the perfect isolated spot to wash. It was a secluded area in the midst of this beautiful forest. Surrounded by tall thick boundary of trees on most sides and a small hill on the remaining, it had only one entrance. One inside, you could see a small pond of clean water which occupied most of the area and was being fed by a very small but beautiful fountain falling over the small hill, a smaller calm stream acted as the exit for the water. Small piece of land covered with lush green fresh grass surrounded the entire pond. A few trees laden with an unknown but delicious fruits grew nearby which, finally, saved Yuri from a painful death from starvation when he gorged himself to his heart content, even nearly choking, the moment he saw these, much to Conrart's amusement. The hidden spot was, in Yuri's opinion, a perfect spot for taking a relaxing dip.

That's how they found themselves waist-deep in this beautiful cool waters since the past half an hour where Yuri had encountered his previous dilemma. Now with his reflection visible clearly in the clean water, he could finally assess the damage done since he left the blood pledge castle. Well, it was not exactly damage per say but he really looked horrible. His back was really tender and redder than usual due to lying in the hot sand for too long. Looks like he had indeed gotten a sun-stroke. Not only that, his entire body was marked with dark blue love bites, making him look almost hideous. Long thick trails of semen coated his stomach, pelvic area and his buttocks, trailing all the way down to his knees, making the little of his body hair stick together in a distinctly uncomfortable manner. His anus was swollen and red and he flinched every time he touched it. His hair was tousled badly and he looked like he could use a bit more sleep. Even so, he was already semi-erect. 'Late morning hard-ons?' Yuri thought, sighing heavily. But in spite of his weird condition, Yuri was distinctly happy and drove comfort from the fact that he looked nowhere nearly as worse as Conrart.

For Conrart… well, let's just say that if Yuri looked bad, then Conrart looked like the epitome of rape. However, far from the misleading look, he seemed strangely content and happy. Currently, he was quietly working to remove the evidence of last night with his back turned to Yuri, which gave Yuri a good view of his solid well-built back.

In the past half an hour, Yuri had completed his daily morning rituals (he even brushed his teeth with a small green branch of an herbal plant that Conrart gave him earlier), and was currently occupied with scrutinizing his lover, thinking that Conrart was oblivious to his actions. Conrart, on the other hand, had not entered the deeper water and was standing where water came up to his calves only. He was quite aware of his lover's hot gaze and in hopes of getting something better had been trying to entice Yuri with his slow methodological procedures on his body.

Yuri was already almost erect, having the clear view of Conrart's naked back and bubble butt and the water sliding over that golden skin. He watched keenly, as Conrart's hands tangled in his thick silky hair and played with them in what could only be perceived as a sensual caresses. Slowly, that hand wandered lower to the back of his neck, lightly tracing the shape of visible dark love bite, the skin around there undoubtedly tender. His other hand meanwhile was out of Yuri's view, hidden by his broad chest and Yuri thought he heard Conrart gasp. He could imagine what that other hand have been up to, considering how hard Conrart had been that morning. Suddenly, Yuri wanted to go on and take over the job from those hands.

Yuri was so entrenched with the show that he almost missed the second hand, hidden from his view till now, join Conrart's first to rid his lower back from the unwanted residues. But the two didn't stop there, their journey continued until the pinkies (AN: smallest fingers on the human hand other than thumbs) were traversing through the narrow dark valley leading to the hidden cave and the palms were soothing the wrinkles (if any) from the thick fleshy mounds guarding his love canal. Recalling these words, Yuri wondered whether he was becoming intolerably poetic. Maybe Gunter was rubbing off on him more than he thought, he sighed.

Without warning, Conrart's hands left the area altogether, even though Yuri wanted them badly to go on and explore further. He was, however, treated with a different kind of treat. Leaving his previous actions, Conrart had bent down from his waist and started rubbing his feet. 'What a glorious view!' Yuri thought. His love was there, exposed in the most intimate manner in front of him. Yuri could clearly see his lover's entrance, swollen and red, but very mesmerizing. Yuri was frozen, his mouth drooling. Suddenly, one of Conrart's hand reached back up to rub lightly at his entrance and without a warning, the middle finger pushed its way deep inside that warm place. OMG! Conrart was fingering himself, right in front of Yuri too. Now, Yuri was absolutely sure that this had nothing to do with their earlier actions, i.e., bathing. His cock had instantly sprang to complete life and was hard as rock, oozing pre-cum. Yuri watched Conrart's finger moving inside him…first one, then two and then three fingers. Yuri was at his limits. He was going to explode without even touching himself. But suddenly, Conrart stopped all the action and went back to washing. Yuri waited, but nothing more happened.

Conrart was pretending to be an innocent. He had enjoyed performing the show, but it was time to stop and push Yuri off the edge. He approaching Yuri boldly and Yuri returning his advances with his virgin-like, hesitant responses was cute and all, but he wanted him to want him too. And from the highly frustrated sigh he just heard coming from his back, he realized that he might not have to wait long. He just have to be patient and wait longer and that was something he had cultivated in abundance, Conrart smirked.

Disappointed and thoroughly frustrated, Yuri decided that enough was enough. He slowly waded through the pond water to reach his lover and hugged him from behind, pressing his hard erection into his lower back.

"Why are you teasing me so, love?" Yuri whispered in Conrart's ear, licking it in the process before biting the side of his neck hard.

Conrart hissed and shuddered with such an intimate action, especially coming from Yuri. "Why, love? Did I do something?" he managed to keep his voice normal. But it was becoming increasingly difficult, considering Yuri's hands had wandered to his chest and were busily pinching and tweaking his nipples mercilessly, while his lips were busy kissing his back. Conrart hissed.

"Hmm…" Yuri muttered. "So, are you saying that you didn't do this to tease me just yet?" With this, Yuri promptly reached for and started caressing Conrart's entrance with his index figure, circling the outer rim in slow strokes. "And this?" And Yuri pushed that finger all the way insides. Conrart gasped.

Yuri started finger fuck Conrart with one, then two and then three fingers, but in a very slow and frustrating manner. Conrart had bent forwards at his waist to give Yuri a better access and was breathing heavily, his entire body red with the heavily pumping blood. This was not what he had in mind but he didn't mind it at all. He was absolutely befuddled with this boldness in Yuri. He wondered where this form of Yuri was hidden for so long. He wondered if he did the right thing in provoking his young lover. Not that he complained, he was loving every moment of it even if Yuri's technique wasn't very good. Maybe he'll teach him later.

He was lost in thoughts when suddenly Yuri's fingers bent a little inside him, hitting that sweet spot he had been dying to feel. Conrart screamed in pleasure, but Yuri thought otherwise and promptly removed his hand from his body. He groaned in frustration.

"Why did you stop?"

"Oh! I am so sorry Conrad. Did I hurt you? I thought that maybe you'll like it."

"Yuuuurriiii", Conrart all but whined. "I am loving it. Can't you see from my reactions? What do you think I've been doing everything earlier for so long for? Now get back to work."

Yuri's mouth hung open in shock. He'd never had Conrart yell at him before not until it was a situation of life and death and in no circumstance had he ever commanded him. Yuri was frozen in shock.

"What are you waiting for? Come on get back to work." Conrart commanded.

That snapped Yuri from his day-dream and suddenly angry, he snapped, "What? What the hell happened to you? You sound just like Wolfram."

"Yuri! Wolfram is my brother. There are bound to be similarities. And why are you bringing him up in all this?"

"Why am I bringing him up now? Why are you acting so high and mighty and selfish like him?"

"Selfish? How am I being selfish? Wasn't you who started it all?" Conrart gave a frustrated groan and broke Yuri's retort, saying instead, "Look! Yuri. Let's not fight. We can talk it all up later. For now, can we please continue? Come on!"

This statement incensed Yuri. "I don't believe you. Can you really think of nothing else other than sex? How dare you say that after yelling at me?" Conrart was thoroughly pissed at Yuri's reaction now and face-palmed himself.

"What do you think I am…your sex-slave that you're yelling at me like this?" Yuri continued. "I was just concerned for your own safety and comfort…damn it. Is that all I am to you, a sex object? You've been acting like that since yesterday."

Conrart was very frustrated and hearing Yuri say that was the last of the straw, he snapped back. "What are you talking about, Yuri? I think nothing of the sort for you. You know that I love you. I have been dying to be with you for years. Do you even know what it feels like? What it feels like to see someone you love daily and not be able to reach him? And now that we're together, somewhat, I wanted to enjoy it as much as I could. Didn't you wanted the same? And for your kind information, I was just acting as anybody will act after being left frustrated like that, even after you started it all."

"Ohohohoh! So, now it's all my fault?" Yuri was near to his tears but holding them back. "You know what. I think I'll leave you alone to find your own resorts, especially I am bothering you so much. Go find someone else to satisfy your sex-drive. I am sure there are plenty of people around."

That was it. Conrart lost control. "You know what Yuri, I think I will." With that Conrart left the place, but not without see the first of tears fall from Yuri's eyes.

-o.0.o-

Meanwhile, the blood pledge castle was in uproar. The king was missing. Or rather, the king had run off to who knows where, without any escort at that.

Gwendal was seething when he, initially, found out about the missing king from a very loud, wall-trembling Gunter, wreaking havoc in the entire castle. This was the limit. He never thought that Yuri could go to this extent. Not only did he threatened his own soldiers…um…soldier, i.e., Dakaskos to be exact, but he left the castle all alone without any security. So much for drilling the finer points and the need of security in his pea-brained mind. Gwendal was going to wrangle him once he's able to lay his hands upon him.

And to think that Dakaskos would help him in his escape and then keep it a secret. Well, that was simply intolerable. He was going to kill him. He was so close to put his miserable life to an end, when his youngest brother beat him to it and set his ass on fire. As a result, the bald soldier had run off to somewhere and hide. And he couldn't even interrogate him either. Gwendal was having a massive head-ache and an itch to kill someone. So, he settled for deploying troops after troops in search of their good-for-nothing Maoh and excessive knitting, which had already broken two of his favorite knitting needles.

To worsen the matters, his younger brother had also run off to who knows where. But if Yozak's words were believed, he'd say he'd gone off to the Oakville Castle. He and his habit to think through his dick during this festival. What was Gwendal going to do? Well, at least that ruled off the possibility of Yuri being with him either.

Fortunately for them, Yozak was there, otherwise they'd have never guessed that Yuri wasn't missing but had run off; nor could they have determined Dakaskos' role in it all. He was really going to kill him, Gwendal decided.

So far they had received no leads on the matter, even though soldiers as well as servants could be seen running frantically throughout the castle, trying to find the missing monarch. Even Yozak could be seen running through the halls, wearing that gaudy makeup, bright lip-stick and wearing a bright-red dress, pinching the overflowing skirt in both hands and holding it at chest level to be able to run quickly. All together….a horror show, Gwendal had decided.

That was hours ago. Gwendal had since then sent Yozak to go and fetch Conrart from wherever he was dallying as fast as he could. Hopefully, they will be able to get some good lead and better results with both Conrart and Yozak present there in the castle.

Suddenly, Gwendal third favorite knitting needle snapped into two pieces due to over working since that morning. He could do nothing but stare at it unbelievingly while more wrinkles added to his forehead and his eyebrow twitched uncontrollably.

He was definitely going to kill Yuri.

-o.0.o-

Conrart had gone no farther than a few meters after leaving Yuri behind, before his temper cooled down and he started feeling bad and guilty for what had transpired back there. He really should not have yelled, he thought. Yuri was new to all this and very naïve in these ways. He should have been more tolerant. Slowly, he came to a halt, standing there in the middle of the jungle looking down at the ground, feeling so ashamed of himself.

He hadn't wanted things to turn this way. He wanted Yuri but he hadn't wanted to hurt him. Looking back in the direction he'd come from, he realized that Yuri must be really hurt. What should he do to make it alright?

He didn't even realize it himself but in the middle of his self-talk, his feet had already started walking in the direction of Yuri. Not much later, he was back from where he'd started. He looked at the narrow entrance to the area beyond and wondered if Yuri even wanted him around anymore. Let out a heavy sigh, he decided that there was only one way to find out. With that, he entered their secret haven.

Conrart found Yuri in the exact same position he left him in. Standing in the middle of pond, with goose-bumps rising throughout his body due to cold water, Yuri had his back to him and was sniffling slightly. Conrart's heart broke at this display. It was all his fault, he berated himself. But he had to make it correct.

Slowly reaching forward, he entered the pond. His movement caused the water to splash and ripple, alerting Yuri to his presence. But he didn't responded. Conrart slowly reached forwards with his one arm raised to touch Yuri's shoulder, but hesitant that Yuri might reject him. If Yuri found all this effort and worries from Conrart hugely unnecessary and unjustified, he never commented.

Slowly, Conrart reached his destination and wrapped an arm around Yuri, holding him back against his chest. At first Yuri tensed but that was due to difference in temperature that made him shiver. He was frustrated at both their behaviors a little while ago but not angry at Conrart. He knew he was at fault as much as Conrart was and had come to terms with his role in the entire scene earlier while Conrart was gone. He wasn't even mad that Conrart left. He knew he'd come back and he did. He was angry at himself. That was not how he'd wanted it to happen and everything occurred as it did due to his incompetence. He should not have acted that way. Any man in Conrart's position would have acted in the same manner. After all, how many times had he become frustrated and angry when he couldn't find release from his sexual tension? Conrart was a man too. No wonder he behaved in a similar way. Yuri was sorry. He wanted to make everything right. He wanted to apologize. But the big question was how to go about doing it? He didn't know if Conrart hated him now. But then, Conrart wouldn't have returned if he hated him. Yuri drive strength from that thought.

Both of them stayed like that for a little while until both calmed down sufficiently. Slowly, Yuri raised his hand to rest his palm on Conrart's arm, gently massaging it in a soothing action. Slowly Yuri turned in Conrart's arm and hesitantly looked up into his chocolate-colored eyes and found himself getting lost. There was no contempt, no vile expression against him in them, only endless love and affection and an apology for his early rudeness. He marveled at the knowledge and wondered how he'd gotten so lucky as to get this man. He knew that the same love and affection and an immense desire to be with him was being reflected in his own eyes as well because the marveling expression that Conrart wore was mirroring his own. Without any other care in the world, both basked in the renewed sense of love that they felt for each other. Lost in each other's eyes, none remembered who started it first but slowly both were drawn into each other's presence. Their enchantment broke only when they felt the other's lips upon his own, and even then none stopped. Both opened their mouths to lose themselves once again into the charm of the other, while trying their best to show the other all the love, passion and deepest desires each felt from the bottom of his heart.

Conrart never thought that everything will be fine so soon. It was their first fight as a couple and both had already discovered that no words are needed to convey their feelings for each other. No matter what anyone of them do or where he go, he'll finally come back to the other because that is where home is.

-o.0.o-

Both Conrart and Yuri had been lying beside the pond, lost into each other's eyes and tracing each other's features with their fingertips. It was amazing how such a small but meaningful action was giving them such pleasure, especially knowing that things were back to normal again. Both were so happy that it couldn't be explained in words and it showed on their face.

Yuri, however, was still feeling guilty for not having satisfied Conrart earlier and was already forming plans in his mind to remedy that. He wanted to see Conrart's pleasure flushed face once again and he wanted to show his to him and let him know how much he enjoyed being with him. Not wanting to waste too much time, he put his plans into action.

Slowly tracing Conrart's scar on his right eyebrow, Yuri leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. He was instantly granted access. He took his time in mapping Conrart's mouth, battling his tongue with his and learning the texture of his mouth in detail. His hands, meanwhile, were not idle either. They were busy tenderly stroking Conrart's back, spine, neck, collarbones, his chest and nipples.

Yuri's initiation left no doubts in Conrart's mind about what was to come. He decided he wouldn't ruin it and let Yuri guide the way. He was really happy that Yuri still wanted him.

Yuri pushed Conrart flat on his back and proceeded kissing him. After a while, he parted his lips from the soldier's and proceeded to kiss his ears. Dipping his tongue into the brown haired man's ears, earned him a groan. The response pleased him. He continued tracing his tongue over his soldier's jaw, neck, all the way to the collarbone, where he bit the skin and worked hard in lapping and biting the skin so as to leave a bright dark love bite.

After being thoroughly satisfied with his work, he proceed to kiss the broad chest. Using his tongue to trace all the silver scars adorning the expanse of that flesh and stomach, Yuri learnt his soldier's body in a way he had never known before. Biting a little of the skin earned him another hiss from his beloved soldier.

Conrart was extremely hard and thrumming with pleasure. He had no idea that Yuri could be such a sensual lover. The slow worship of his body was leaving him breathless. He struggled to calm himself but it was becoming extremely hard. If this kept on, he would cum without even touching himself. But he could do nothing, Yuri held him powerless and when he bit one of his nipples hard before sucking it into that warm mouth, he couldn't help but moan out loud.

Yuri was tormenting him. There was no other word. Maybe he even deserved it but it was a torment he was willing to bear again and again. Yuri utilized full three minutes in pinching, sucking, tweaking and biting those tormented buds before he was willing to leave them alone, driving Conrart mad with desire in the process. That madness, however, was nothing compared to what he felt when he felt Yuri moving further down his body. After similarly tormenting his belly-button and dipping his tongue in a few times, Yuri finally did what he'd been waiting for but with a ruthless intensity.

Yuri utilized all his suction skills in sucking and licking Conrart's cock. Conrart was trying, very unsuccessfully, to keep his voice down and meanwhile wondering where Yuri had learnt all that. With the one hand, Yuri was pumping the base of his cock while his tongue applied such ministrations to his cockhead that should have been illegal. Yuri's tongue was doing wonders. It wrapped again and again around the head, trying to build a powerful suction. Yuri even tried to take Conrart's entire manhood into his throat all the way to the hilt. After a few times, he succeeded and Conrart screamed so loud that he thought that Yuri might go deaf. The moans leaving his mouth were non-stop and his entire body was twitching with the intensity of sensations he was feeling. He was at the very edge and Yuri knew that too.

Using his free hand, Yuri rolled and gently pulled Conrart's heavy balls. Leaving the suction on Conrart's cock, he spent a few moments in sucking those big balls, driving Conrart crazy, before going back to his cock. Once he realized that Conrart was close, he pushed his index finger into his lover's body. Fortunately for Yuri, it stroked Conrart's prostate directly on his very first try, making him jump off the ground. Conrart came buckets into Yuri's mouth with the force of a bullet, who drank every tiny drop spilled into his mouth by his lover.

Conrart was seeing stars while Yuri devoured him, relishing in his lover's taste. He made sure that everything was sucked out of his poor beloved who seemed to be gasping for air. However, Yuri was not feeling kind. He loved to see his ever perfect soldier in that condition. He loved to hear Conrart scream in pleasure and wanted to hear more. So, becoming a bit daring, he did what he'd seen in some actors do in some porn movies.

Without giving Conrart any chance to recover, Yuri pulled Conrart's hips open with both hands and licked his entrance once, making Conrart jump once again. Seeing that it didn't feel so bad and knowing that Conrart kept himself very clean at all times, he gathered courage and pulled Conrart's legs up to rest against his shoulders.

Conrart could do nothing else but watch as Yuri dived down and attacked his entrance with his tongue. He traced the outer tender skin of the rim a few times before diving in. Conrart screamed, uncontrollably thrashing his head from one side to other, breathing heavily while Yuri licked, twisted and twirled his tongue inside him. Looking at Conrart's face from his position, Yuri got an idea. He smirked evilly and stopped just enough to present his hand to Conrart and command to suck his fingers thoroughly. Conrart wasted no time and worked on his fingers as if they were made of candy while Yuri returned to his previous task. This went for a good five minutes during which time Conrart had hardened once again and ready to explode.

When Yuri was satisfied that he had wet Conrart sufficiently, he inserted his newly wet fingers, dripping with Conrart's saliva, into the abused hole and finger-fucked him like before. First one, then two and then three fingers disappeared methodically into Conrart's body. When Conrart was in thoroughly relaxed and in a blissful haze, pushing his hips back to meet Yuri's fingers, Yuri stopped and removed his fingers altogether from that area. Conrart whined in disapproval earning an amused chuckle from Yuri.

Yuri was painfully hard by now and hadn't cum yet. He knew that if he touched himself he'd fall, hence he'd refrained himself from touching his cock. But he couldn't wait any longer. So wasting no more time, he quickly coated his manhood with Conrart's cum from before and without delay placed it at Conrart's entrance.

The tip of Yuri's cock touched Conrart's entrance which flexed as thought inviting it in. That's when Conrart saw what was happening who was till now masturbating himself, eyes closed, and hoping that Yuri will resume his activities. Feeling the tip of Yuri's cock at his backside, he opened his eyes and pushed his hips back letting Yuri know that he wanted him to move.

But when nothing happened, he craned his neck to look at Yuri. He was looking a bit unsure, so Conrart grabbed his hips and started rubbing soothing circle pulling him forwards.

Looking into Conrart's eyes, Yuri saw desire and the assurance that everything was alright, that he'd do just fine and that he should move now…Conrart was waiting. Gathering courage from this assurance, Yuri pushed a bit forwards. And with the help of Conrart, he slowly entered him. The warmth that Yuri was bombarded with was nothing he had ever imagined before. He felt as if he'd come but he held on.

Conrart released a gasp of pain just as Yuri cockhead pushed completely inside with a pop. Terrified that he was causing his pain, Yuri started withdrawing but Conrart's hands trapped him and wouldn't let him do so. In fact they pulled him further, until Yuri was buried to the hilt in Conrart's ass.

"Just wait Yuri. Let me adjust." Conrart whispered.

After a while when the pain started receding, Conrart pushed his hips back trying to get Yuri to move. The friction that ensued made Yuri see stars and he couldn't control any longer. Slowly pulling back a little, he thrust his hips forwards again, releasing a husky gasp of pleasure, while Conrart let out a sweet moan. Yuri repeated his action and couldn't believe the amount of pleasure he was getting from it. Everything he experienced before faded in comparison to this.

Slowly, with the help of Conrart who was pushing back enthusiastically with every thrust from Yuri, both established a satisfying pace with every thrust hitting Conrart's prostrate. The pleasure assaulting both their senses was something unimaginable. So lost in the act that neither noticed the blue aura surrounded Yuri that seemed to grow stronger, nor the golden aura surrounding Conrart. At that moment they were just concerned with each other's pleasure.

After a few minutes of thrusting and receiving, Yuri knew that he wouldn't last much longer. So, he started stroking Conrart's cock in time with his thrusts. The pleasure was too much for Conrart and he came hard, all over his chest and stomach, with a deafening roar. Simultaneously the aura surrounding him reached its peak before dying down completely.

Yuri too, due to his own limit as well as the tight heat and friction resulting from the clenching of Conrart's ass during his orgasm, couldn't hold more and came with a scream, spilling his seed deep inside Conrart's body. Similar to Conrart, his aura also reached a pinnacle before dying down completely. But neither noticed anything.

Completely spent and sated, both lay one on top of the other, with Yuri still buried deep inside Conrart. Conrart let out a big yawn before closing his eyes, relishing his orgasm. "That was so good. Thank You Yuri." He said.

"I think I can get used to it", Yuri replied.

No more words were exchanged as Yuri kissed him passionately before lying on Conrart's chest to rest a bit.

It came as no wonder to either of them to eventually find out a few hours later that just once wasn't enough for them. They had went on to have 3 more rounds, with Conrart topping Yuri in the last one, before falling asleep in each other's arms.

-o.0.o-

Meanwhile a few miles away from this island, a certain red-head in a red dress and hideous makeup was riding head-on towards this place, urging his horse faster and faster.

"Come on. Come on. Come on." Yozak yelled at his horse, kicking it to sprint faster. "Go faster. The king is missing. I have to find Conrart. Gwendal will kill me if I go back empty handed."

With one more burst of energy, the horse went faster than ever towards the destination its master so desperately wanted to reach. It shall not fail.

-o.0.o-

* * *

**AN: Hi Everybody! I must say this chapter turned out to be better than what I planned. I loved the lover's quarrel and how it sorted itself. Never knew that it would happen in that manner until it left my pen...if you know what I mean. Also, looks like there will be Yozak moments in the next chapter. Looking forward to that one.**

******So, what do you think? **Did you like it? Please please **tell me how you liked this chapter.**

**And please Read and Review.**

**See you wonderful people, in the next chapter. XDXD**


End file.
